Droga Do Shinobi
by Damin74PL
Summary: 384
1. 1

Boruto, Sarada i Mitsuki byli w trakcie walki z zbiegłym Shinobi, blondyn stworzył trzy swoje klony z którym i rzucił się do ataku, klony zostałe zniszczone w ułamku sekundy, mężczyzna stworzył w dłoni błyskawicę, która miał uderzyć w Boruto, lecz na jego drodze stanęła Sarada przyjmując to, atak zranił i pozbawił czarnowłosą przytomności.

Boruto:Sarada!

Mitsuki widząc nieciekawa sytuację, postanowił wejść w tryb mędrca, po czym wypuścił z ręki chakre w kształcie węży, które owineły się wokół ciała wroga paraliżując go, następnie podszedł do swojego towarzysza z drużyny.

Boruto:Dzięki Mitsuki.

Mitsuki:Boruto, spójrz przez ciebie Sarada została zraniona, a to dlatego że nie słuchałeś się planu, nie będę owijał w bawełnę jesteś najsłabszym członkiem naszej drużyny, zamiast grać na konsoli powinieneś skupić się na treningu.

Słowa Mitsukiego mocno zaskoczyły Uzumakiego, w tej chwili na miejscu pojawił się Konohamaru, po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji wziął Saradę i ruszyli w stronę Konohy. Po kilku godzinach cała czwórka znalazła się w gabinecie Hokage zdając raport z misji.

Naruto:Rozumiem, jeśli to wszystko to możecie odejść.

Po opuszczeniu każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę, Konohamaru zaniósł Saradę do szpitala.

Jakiś czas później...Boruto leżał na łóżku, kiedy chciał zejść do kuchni się napić usłyszał ciekawą rozmowę swoich rodziców.

Naruto:Boruto znowu o mało co nie zawalił misji.

Hinata:O czym mówisz?

Naruto:Przez niego Sarada prawie nie została zabita, Konohamaru miał rację on jest najsłabszym ogniwem drużyny siódmej.

Hinata:Co zamierzasz z nim zrobić?

Naruto:Jeśli nadal będzie skupiał się tylko na grach wideo i zaniedbywał treningu będę zmuszony pozbawić go statusu shinobi.

Boruto nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nawet jego rodzice uważają go za słabeusza, blondyn szybko spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i zrzucił opaskę na podłogę po czym wyszedł i opuścił wioskę.

Boruto:Udowodnię wam, stane się silniejszy.

Minęło kilka godzin od kiedy Boruto opuścił wioskę, Naruto chcąc porozmawiać ze swoim synem udał się do jego pokoju, zdziwił się gdy zastał tam tylko jego opaskę.

Naruto:Hinata, czy słyszałaś jak Boruto wychodził z domu?

Hinata:Nie.

Naruto myśląc że jego syn udał się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi postanowił poczekać z rozmową do wieczora, lecz nawet wtedy wciąż go nie było.

Hinata:Gdzie on jest, nigdy nie przychodził tak późno?

Naruto:Mam złe przeczucia, stworze kilka klonów, które przeszukają wioskę.

W tym czasie Sarada odzyskała przytomność, i po wstępnych badaniach mogła opuścić szpital, towarzyszył jej Mitsuki, gdy tak szli po wiosce spotkali jednego z klonów Naruto.

Naruto:Sarada, Mitsuki czy widzieliście dzisiaj Boruto?

Mitsuki:Nie.

Sarada:Czy coś się stało?

Naruto:Zniknął, nie wrócił do domu.

Sarada:Pomożemy w poszukiwaniach.

Naruto skinął głową i razem z drużyną u zaczęli szukać Boruto, po kilku godzinach i odwiedzeniu jego ulubionych miejsc nie na trafili na jego ślad, dopiero strażnik przy bramie powiedział, że widział jak Boruto opuszcza Konohe.

Sarada:Dokąd on się udał?

-Na północ prawdopodobnie.

Naruto:Wyśle ANBU by go znaleźli.

Mitsuki:Ale dlaczego on opuścił Konohe?

Naruto:Nie mam pojęcia, od kiedy zdaliście nam Raport nie odzywał się.

Nagle Mitsuki przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane do przyjaciela.

Sarada:Jak mogłeś mu to powiedzieć, to prawda że on nie był najsilniejszy ale mogłeś mu to jakoś delikatnie zasugerować!

Mitsuki:Wybacz, po prostu byłem wkurzony.

Naruto:Nie jesteś jedynym, za pewne Boruto usłyszał moją rozmowę z Hinatą.

Sarada:"_Boruto, proszę bądż ostrożny i wróć cały i zdrowy_" (powiedziała mentalnie)


	2. 2

W tym czasie Boruto był już po za granicami kraju ognia, blondyn rozłożył namiot i rozpalił ognisko zaczynając myśleć nad tym co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Boruto:Oni mają rację, przeze mnie Sarada o mało co nie zginęła, gdybym był tylko silniejszy, gdybym miał tylko więcej mocy nie doszło by do takiej sytuacji.

Z takimi myślami poszedł spać, po kilku godzinach blondulyn znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, które bardziej przypominało jakąś komnatę, przed nim pojawiła się jakaś postać, miała biały płaszcz, białą skórę i włosy.

-**Nareszcie się spotykamy Boruto.**

Boruto:Kim jesteś?

**Toneri:Nazywam się Toneri Otsutsuki, powiedz Boruto czy poszukujesz siły?**

Boruto:Co?

**Toneri:Czy chciałbyś stać się silniejszy, na tyle by udowodnić swoim towarzyszom swoją wartość.**

Boruto:Oczywiście.

**Toneri:W takim razie znajdź mnie, przyjdź do mnie a ja dam ci moc.**

W tym momencie blondyn się obudził spoglądając na swoje ręce.

Boruto:"_To był tylko sen_"

Boruto szybko zwinął namiot i ruszył przed siebie, po jakiś 2 godzinach czuł się słabo.

Boruto:Cholera, od wczoraj nic nie jadłem

Gdy tak szedł nagle kompletnie zasłabł i zemdlał.

Jakiś czas poźniej...

Boruto zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, zauważył że znajduje się w jakimś drewnianym domku.

Boruto:"_Jak się tutaj znalazłem, przecież ostatnie co pamiętam to że byłem w lesie_"

Nagle do pokoju weszła trzynastoletnia dziewczyna (miała długie czarne włosy, ciemno-zielone oczy, ubrana w jasną koszulkę i krótką niebieską spódniczkę)

-Nareszcie się obudziłeś.

Boruto:Kim jesteś, i co ja tutaj robię?

Kiyoko:Nazywam się Kiyoko, znalazłam cię leżącego nieprzytomnie na ziemii, więc postanowiłam zabrać cię do domu, pewnie umierasz z głodu, chodź właśnie przygotowałam obiad.

Blondyn zszedł z dziewczyną na dół, przy okazji posziwiając domek.

Boruto:Sama tutaj mieszkasz?

Kiyoko:Tak.

Boruto:A co z twoimi rodzicami?

Kiyoko:Niestety zgineli podczas misji 3-lata temu, od tamtego czasu żyje tu sama. (powiedziała smutno)

Boruto:Przykro mi.

Kiyoko:A co z tobą?

Boruto:Moja rodzina uznała mnie za bezwartościowego shinobi, postanowiłem uciec z mojej wioski by trenować i na własną rękę stać się silniejszym.

Kiyoko:Rozumiem.

Oboje dotarli do kuchni, na widok jedzenia z ust blondyna ciekła ślinka.

Kiyoko:Nie krępuj się, przygotowałam z myślą o tobie, sama tego nie zjem.

Boruto skinął głową i od razu rzucił się na talerz pochłaniając go w klika sekund.

Kiyoko:Musisz być naprawdę głodny. (powiedziała chichocząc)

Po zjedzeniu Boruto postanowił wyruszyć dalej w podróż, nim jednak opuścił domek Kiyoko ona stanęła mu na drodze.

Kiyoko:Boruto, czy mogłabym z tobą wyruszyć?

Boruto:Co?

Kiyoko:Wiesz jesteś moim jedynym przyjacielem, gdy odejdziesz znowu będę tu sama, poza tym jestem sensorem, moje umiejętności mogą ci się przydać.

Boruto:W porządku.

Czarnowłosa rzuciła się na niego i przytuliła.

Kiyoko:Dziękuję, to ja pójdę spakować swoje rzeczy.

Gdy Kiyoko już spakowała się, razem z Boruto opuścili miejsce wyruszając dalej w podróż.


	3. 3

Kiyoko:Więc Boruto, dokąd zmierzamy?

Boruto:Muszę znaleźć gościa o o imieniu Toneri, on ma mnie trenować.

Kiyoko:Rozumiem.

Kiedy oboje przemierzali las, nagle usłyszeli szloch, chcąc się dowiedzieć czegoś postanowili podejść, zauważyli jakiegoś chłopca, siedział skulony pod drzewem, był o 2 może 3 lata młodszy od Boruto (miał krótkie fioletowe włosy, brązowe oczy, ubrany w czarną koszulkę i białe spodenki)

Boruto:Ej, co ty tutaj siedzisz sam i płaczesz, czy coś się stało?

-Odejdźcie, nie chce was skrzywdzić.

Kiyoko:Nie bój się, powiedz nam może będziemy w stanie ci pomóc, na początku może się przedstawisz?

Yanuri:Nazywam się Yanuri.

Boruto:Więc Yanuri, powiesz nam co się stało?

Yanuri:Chodzi o to że mieszkańcy mojej wioski traktowali jak potwora przez moją umiejętność.

Boruto:Co to za umiejętność?

Chłopiec wystawił przed siebie rękę, poczym pokrył ją ogniem.

Boruto:Niesamowite, potrafisz uwolnić ogień swoim ciałem.

Kiyoto:Tak słyszałam o tym, to jest Kekei Genkai przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, zwie się Kiraton.

Boruto:Więc, dlaczego uciekłeś?

Yanuri:Pewnej nocy ktoś podpalił kilka budynków w mojej wiosce, a jako że tylko ja posiadam taką umiejętność stałem się głównym podejrzanym, przywódca wygnał mnie z wioski.

Boruto:Rozumiem, co powiesz na to byś do nas dołączył, pomogę ci zapanować nad twoją uniejętnością.

Yanuri:Co, mówisz serio?

Boruto:Jasne, to jak zgadzasz się?

Yanuri:Oczywiście.

Boruto:W takim razie chodźmy.

I tak cała trójka wyruszyła dalej w podróż.


	4. 4

Minęło pół roku od kiedy Boruto opuścił Konohe, Sarada oraz Mitsuki znajdowali się na polanie czekając na senseia, który pojawił się chwilę później razem z jakimś 14-letnim chłopakiem (miał krótkie czarne włosy, ubrany w białą koszulę na która miał założony czarny bezrękawnik oraz tego samego koloru spodnie)

Konohamaru:Wybaczcie za spóźnienie, Sarada Mitsuki poznajcie oto Kawaki, od teraz dołączyć do naszej drużyny.

Sarada:Chwila co, on ma zastąpić nam Boruto?

Konohamaru:Wiem że to może być dla was trudne, i nigdy on wam go nie zastąpi Boruto, ale by wykonowywać misję musimy być czteroosobową drużyną, będzie w naszej drużyny przynajmniej do czasu aż nie odnajdziemy Boruto.

Wszyscy przedstawili się i opowiedzieli trochę o sobie, po treningu część drużyny 7 musieli pokazać Kawakiemu Konohe, jakiś czas później przed nimi stanął Hokage.

Naruto:Witajcie Sarada, Mitsuki, Kawaki co powiesz abyśmy wyskoczyli na ramen?

Kawaki:W sumie czemu nie, wy też możecie z nami pójść.

Genini bez namysłu się zgodzili i razem udali się do Ichiraku, gdy tam przybyli zdziwili się reakcja Naruto i Kawakiego, które bardziej przypominają relacje ojca z synem, widząc to Sarada nachyliła się do ucha Mitsukiego.

Sarada:Czy to możliwe, że siódmy zapomniał wogóle o Boruto?

Mitsuki:Fakt może to może to wyglądać, jakby pustkę po Boruto zastąpił Kawakim, ale jestem pewien że Siódmy nie jest taki.

Po zjedzeniu kilku misek Ramenu, wszyscy opuścili lokal i każdy rozszedł się w swoją stronę, Sarada i Mitsuki postanowili śledzić Naruto i Kawakiego, jak się potem okazało że Naruto poszedł z nim do jego mieszkania.

Sarada:Co, to Kawaki mieszka razem z siódmym i jego rodziną?

Mitsuki:Tak, to faktycznie jest dziwne.

Kiedy zetknęli przez okno zauważyli obraz szczęśliwej rodziny, Hinata, Himiwari, Naruto oraz Kawaki.

Sarada:Nie wierzę, nawet Hinata-san wygląda na szczęśliwą, wszyscy zapomnieli o Boruto.

Mitsuki:To wygląda jakby myśleli że on jest martwy, może i mają rację.

Sarada:Nawet tak nie mów, Boruto napewno nic nie jest, wierzę w to.

Mitsuki nic już nie powiedział tylko wrócił do swojego domu, Sarada postanowiła zrobić to samo.

Sarada:"_Boruto, gdzie ty jesteś_?"


	5. 5

Boruto, Kiyoko oraz Yanuri dotarli do ruin jakiejś starej wioski.

Kiyoko:Co to za miejsce?

Boruto:To ruiny wioski Wiru, wioski z której wywodzi się mój klan.

Cała trójka weszła do środka chcąc pozwiedzać tą miejsce, po chwili ziemia pod Boruto się załamała i chłopak wpadł do jakiejś dziury.

Kiyoko:Boruto, wszystko w porządku?

Boruto:Taa, chyba.

Blondyn zaczął rozglądać się po tym miejscu, nagle jego uwagę przykuł jakiś korytarz, od razu wezwał Kiyoko i Yanuriego by zeszli do niego.

Boruto:Yanuri, możesz oświecić nam drogę?

Chłopiec skinął głową i spowił swoją rękę ogniem, wszyscy trzej udali się w stronę korytarza, po chwili znaleźli się w miejscu, które bardziej przypominało jakąś bibliotekę.

Boruto:Wygląda na to, że dotarliśmy do biblioteki mojego klanu. (stwierdził rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu)

Nagle jego uwagę przykuł zwój z technikami pieczętującymi i barierami, zaciekawiony wziął ją.

Kiyoko:Boruto, musisz to zobaczyć.

Kiedy blondyn podszedł do dziewczyny, zauważył jakiś dziwny symbol na ścianie.

Kiyoko:Co to może być?

Boruto:Nie mam pojęcia, przypuszczam że ktoś lub kogoś tutaj zapieczetował, odsuńcie się spróbuje złamać pieczęć.

Boruto przegryzł kciuk i przyłożył dłoń do ściany uwalniając chakre, gdy to zrobił pieczęć zaczęła świecić jasnym światłem.

Kiedy światło zniknęło przed trójką pojawiła się jakaś kobieta (miała krótkie czerwone włosy, tego samego koloru liczy ubrana w białe kimono)

-Nie mogę uwierzyć że nareszcie jestem wolna.

Boruto:Przepraszam kim pani jest?

Mito:Nazywam się Mito Uzumaki, i jestem córką założyciela wioski wiru, ty musisz też być członkiem naszego klanu, skoro zdołałeś złamać pieczęć.

Boruto:Tak, nazywam się Boruto Uzumaki i pochodzę z Konohy.

Mito:Konoha, miejsce żałożone przez mojego męża.

Kiyoto:Przepraszam jeśli mogę zapytać, to jak Pani znalazła się uwięziona w tej pieczęci?

Mito:To zrobił ten drań Madara, przed walką z Hashiramą uwolnił ze mnie Kyuubiego, wiedząc że nawet po wyciągnięciu ze mnie bijuu dzięki niesamowitej siłę życiowej naszego klanu przeżyje, zapieczetował mnie tutaj.

Boruto:Rozumiem.

Boruto i reszta opowiedzieli Mito swoją historię.

Mito:Więc tak to wygląda.

Boruto:Nie wrócę już do Konohy po tym wszystkim, ale chciałbym odbudować tą wioskę i przywrócić ją do użytku.

Mito:Wszystko fajnie, tylko potrzeba sporo ludzi.

Boruto:O to niech pani się nie martwi, skontaktuje się ze znajomym mojego ojca, który jest budowniczym razem z jego ekipą z chęcią pomogą w odbudowie wioski.

Boruto wysłał wiadomość do kraju fali, po kilku dniach do wioski przybył Inari wraz z kilkunastoma ludźmi, Boruto wyjaśnił mu sytuację, Inari z chęcią zgodził się pomóc w odbudowie wioski, jakiś czas później Boruto postanowił odejść na spotkanie się z Tonerim.

Kiyoto:Więc ile cię nie będzie?

Boruto:Prawdopodobnie 3 lata, ale nie mart się jak tylko skończę trening to wrócę tutaj, obiecuje, niej oko na Yanuriego.

Kiyoto:Dobrze, powodzenia. (powiedziała przytulając go)

I tak Boruto wyruszył na spotkanie, ze swoim przyszłym mentorem.


	6. 6

Kilka dni później...

Boruto udało się dotrzeć do jakiejś jaskini, w której ktoś na niego czekał.

-Nareszcie przybyłeś Boruto.

Boruto:Ty musisz być Toneri, zgadza się?

Toneri:Tak, ściągnąłem cię tu by pomóc ci się stać silniejszym, i uwlonić drzemiący w tobie potencjał, ale zanim zaczniemy chodź udamy się do mojego pałacu.

Toneri chwycił Boruto za ramie i razem przenieśli się do jego pałacu na księzycu.

Boruto:Więc tutaj mieszkasz, niesamowite?

Toneri:Podziwianie zostaw na później, pierw zajmiemy się twoim treningiem, zaczniemy od Jougana.

Boruto:Jougana?

Toneri:Tak, jest to twoje oko, które przebudziłeś kilka lat temu, za pewne zauwazyłeś jak dostrzegasz rzeczy, które np inni nie widzą jak więzy chakry, czy negatywną chakre.

Boruto skupił się i zaczął wracać do czasów akademii przypominając sobie sytuacje z Sumire i Nue.

Boruto:Zgadza się, było coś takiego, tylko że przypadkowo aktywowałem oko, nie umiem na zawołanie tego zrobić.

Toneri:Bo nie miałeś o tym pojęcia, jego aktywowanie jest równie proste co Sharingana czy Byakugana, wystarczy koncentrować chakre i przesłać ją do oka, w którym je przebudziłeś i wtedy je aktywujesz.

Boruto zrobił tak jak powiedział Toneri, zamknął oko i przelał do niego chakre, gdy ponownie je otworzył było inne, białko stało się czarne, a źrenica błękitna.

Toneri:Brawo, teraz zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz w posługiwaniu się Jouganem.

Toneri stworzył kilkanaście niewielkich czarnych kul, które posłał na Boruto, ten próbował je odbić jednak gdy tylko ich dotknął poczuł jak jego chakra spada.

Toneri:Nie możesz dotykać tych kul, kiedy to robisz one wchłaniają twoją chakre.

Boruto:Rozumiem.

Blondyn zmuszony był unikać kul, z czasem Toneri tworzył ich coraz więcej, Boruto wiedząc że teraz ich nie uniknie, spojrzał w miejsce za Tonerim i w ułamku sekundy się tam znalazł.

Toneri:Brawo, właśnie odkryłeś pierwsza umiejętność Jougana, jaką jest teleportacja.

Boruto:Naprawdę, super.

Toneri:Na dziś to by było na tyle, chodź pokaże Ci twój pokój.

Boruto skinął głową i udał się za Tonerim, po chwili dotarli do nie wielkiego pokoju, w którym było łóżku, biurko z lampą oraz szafa.

Toneri:Rozgość się, jutro rozpoczniemy kolejny etap treningu.

Boruto:Dobrze.

Następnego dnia Toneri zaprowadził Boruto przed jakąś salę.

Boruto:Co to za miejsce?

Toneri:To jest specjalna sala treningowa, w której trenują członkowie naszego klanu, ty będziesz pierwszą osobą spoza Otsutsuki którzy tam wejdą, czy jesteś gotów?

Boruto skinął głową i razem z Tonerim weszli do środka, kiedy tam byli, blondyn był zaskoczonym widokiem, wszędzie była tylko pusta biała przestrzeń, tak jak by nie miała końca, nagle Boruto poczuł jak jego ciało zrobiło się cięższe i padł na ziemię.

Boruto:Co jest?

Toneri:Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że tutejsza grawitacja jest 10 x silniejsza od tej na waszej planecie, twoim pierwszym zadaniem będzie przyzwyczajenie się do tutejszej grawitacji.

Boruto:Rozumiem.

Boruto próbował przyzwyczaić się do panującej tam grawitacacji, co nie było takie łatwe, po kilku godzinach udało mu się podnieść jedną rękę, dopiero po kilku dniach ledwo ale mógł ustać na nogach.

Boruto:Udało mi się.

Toneri:Dobra robota, to teraz czas na coś trudniejszego. (powiedział tworząc na nogach oraz rękach Boruto 25 kilowe ciężarki)

Gdy blondyn poczuł ich ciężar znów padł na glebę.

Boruto:Po kiego mi te ciężarki?

Toneri:Musimy polepszyć twoja siłę fizyczną, nie marudź tylko ruszaj.

Boruto teraz mógł ledwo ruszyć palcem, nie mówiąc już o reszcie ciała, dopiero po jakiś 2 tygodniach udało mu się ustać i w miarę możliwości poruszać z ciężarkami, mieściąc później mógł swobodnie się poruszać.

Toneri:W porządku, skoro polepszyliśmy twoja siłę fizyczną oraz szybkość, czas na trening duchowy oraz kontrolę chakry.

Toneri zabrał Boruto przed jakiś wodospad.

Toneri:Dobra Boruto, wejdź pod ten wodospad i oczyść umysł, niech wszystko co negatywne spłynie razem ze strumieniem.

Blondyn skinął głową zdjął bluzę, koszulę oraz spodnie i usiadł pod wodospadem w pozycji medytacji, tak zaczął kolejny etap treningu.


	7. 7

3 lata później...

Boruto oraz Toneri urządzili sobie sparing, blondyn przez ten czas trochę się zmienił był znacznie wyższy, ubrany w fioletowy strój, górną część była na ramiączkach, a pod nią czarną koszulke, wszystko było związane niebieskim pasem)

Toneri:To na tyle, stałeś się przez ten czas bardzo silny, doskonale posługujesz się Jouganem.

Boruto:Dziękuję za wszystko.

Toneri:Co teraz zamierzasz?

Boruto:Zamierzam wrócić do moich przyjaciół.

Toneri:Tylko pamiętaj, Momoshiki i Kimshiki mogą zaatakować w każdej chwili, lepiej miej oczy szeroko otwarte.

Boruto:Jasne, to ja będę znikał narazie Toneri-san. (powiedział znikając)

Boruto ponownie znalazł się w tej samej jaskini, w której spotkał z Tonerim 3 lata temu, blondyn od razu ruszył w kierunku wioski Wiru.

Tym czasem w Konoha, Sarada która również się zmieniła (była wyższa, jej twarz stała się bardziej dojrzalsza, wciąż nosiła okulary, jej długie czarne włosy opadały na plecy, ubrana w ciemno-czerwoną koszulkę na ramiączkach, tego samego koloru spódniczke pod którą miała krótkie czarne spodenki) siedziała na parapecie wyglądając przez okno, jej myślli błądziły wokół pewnego blondyna, tęskinłą za jego idotycznym uśmiechem, nagle rozległo się pukanie, Sarada od razu podeszła do drzwi, zastała w nich jej przyjaciela z drużyny.

Sarada:Mitsuki, co ty tutaj robisz?

Mitsuki:Wiesz, skoro oboje mamy wolne to co powiesz byś wyskoczyć na jakąś kolację dziś wieczorem?

Sarada:W sumie czemu nie.

Mitsuki:W porządku, w takim razie wpadnę po ciebie o siódmej.

Brunetka skineła głową po czym wróciła do domu, kiedy zbliżała się wyznaczona godzina, ubrała długą czarną sukienkę, jej włosy były rozpuszczone, chwilę później zadzwonił dzwonek, Sarada od razu podeszła i znów zastała tam Mitsukiego, o dziwo ubrany w czarny garnitur.

Mitsuki:Wyglądasz niesamowicie Sarado.

Sarada:Dzięki, ty też niczego sobie.

Oboje udali się do jednej z lepszych restauracji w wiosce, co zdziwiło Saradę, myślała że raczej wyskoczą do normalnej restauracji, oboje mile spędzili godzinę rozmawiając na różnych tematy, po kolacji Mitsuki doprowadził ją do jej domu.

Sarada:Dzięki, to był naprawdę fajnie spędzony wieczór.

Mitsuki:Nie ma za co.

Mitsuki nachylił się do Sarady by ją pocałować, jednak ona szybko się oderwała i spoliczkowała go.

Sarada:Mitsuki co ty do cholery wyprawiasz!

Mitsuki:Wiesz, myślałem.

Sarada:Powiem to tylko raz więc postaraj się zapamiętać, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i niczym więcej, zrozumiałeś?

Mitsuki:Tak, tak.

Sarada już nic nie powiedziała tylko wróciła do domu, jakiś czas później usłyszała głos dochodzący z ogrodu, cicho podkradła się przed taras by ją usłyszeć, wyglądało na to że Sasuke rozmawia z Mitsukim.

Sasuke:Jak to nie jest ona tobą zainteresowaną, zapłaciłem ci byś wziął ją do restauracji, a po tem do siebie, powiedziałeś że pomożesz mi w odrodzeniu klanu.

Mitsuki:Wiem, ale Sarada chyba nadal kocha Boruto.

To co usłyszała kompletnie ją zaszokowało, wściekła wyszła na przeciw im.

Sarada:Co to ma znaczyć papą, zapłaciłeś Mitsukiemu by wziął mnie na randkę a potem przeleciał, po to bym zaszła w ciążę i urodziła kolejnych potomków klanu?

Sasuke:Sarada posłuchaj, nasz klan jest bliski wymarciu, potrzebujemy kolejnych członków, Mitsuki wydaje się idealnym kandydatem na twojego męża.

Sarada:Więc mam wziąć ślub i zajść w ciążę z osobą której nie kocham, tylko po to by spełnić twoje marzenie o odrodzenie klanu.

Sasuke:Jako członek klanu Uchiha, jesteś do tego zobowiązana, jeśli tego nie zrobisz będę zmuszony wyrzucić ciebie z klanu.

Sarada:Tak, więc jeśli mam to wyboru być głupią hodowlą przyszłych Uchiha, czy wyrzucenie z klanu, to oświadczam że wyrzekam się nazwiska Uchiha. (oznajmiła wyrywają symbol klanu ze swojej koszulki)

Sarada:Pakuje się i opuszczam Konohe, jeśli chciałeś odrodzić klan trzeba było zrobić syna a nie córkę.

Sarada szybko ruszyła do swojego pokoju pakując rzeczy, Sasuke i Sakura próbowali z nią jeszcze porozmawiać, ale Sarada spionurowała ich swoim Mangekyo Sharinganem, powodujac że zostali sparaliżowani na kilka minut, tyle zdołało wystarczyć by skończyć pakowanie i opuścić dom, przed bramą ściągnęła i rzuciła opaskę Konohy na ziemię po czym odeszła.

Sarada:"_Muszę znaleźć Boruto_"


	8. 8

Boruto zmierzał właśnie do wioski wiru, w której nie był od 3 lat.

Boruto:"_Ciekawe, co tam słychać o Kiyoko oraz Yanuriego_"

Nagle blondyn się zatrzymał gdyż wyczuł znajomą chakre zbliżającą się do niego.

Boruto:"_Ta chakrą, nie może być_"

Po chwili na przeciw niego stanęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, nim Boruto zdołał coś powiedzieć ona rzuciła mu się na szyję.

Sarada:Boruto, nareszcie cię znalazłam.

Boruto:Sarada, co ty tutaj robisz?

Sarada:Opuściłam Konohe, by dołączyć do ciebie.

Boruto zaskoczyło to co powiedziała jego dawna przyjacìołka.

Boruto:Ale dlaczego to zrobiłaś, dla kogoś takiego jak ja?

Sarada:Ponieważ ja cię kocham. (powiedziała z rumieńcem odwracając wzrok)

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na to co właśnie Sarada powiedziała, widząc jego reakcje postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę i pocałowała go, Blondyn był oszołomiony, ale chwilę później odwzajemnił pocałunek, był szczęśliwy od czasu akademii podobała mu się Sarada, ale był zbyt dumny by się do tego przyznać.

Boruto:Ja, czuje to samo, a teraz może rozbijamy obóz i opowiesz mi o wszystkim.

Sarada skineła głową i razem z Boruto rozbili namiot oraz rozpalił ognisko, brunetka opowiedziała mu o wydarzeniu z jej ojcem oraz Mitsukim, Boruto słysząc to nie mógł w to uwierzyć, objął dziewczynie przytulając do siebie.

Boruto:Nie martw się, udamy się do wioski Wiru, tam będziemy mogli zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Sarada:Robi się późno, chyba pora iść spać. (powiedział udając się do namiotu)

Po chwili zauważyła że Boruto stoi z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy

Sarada:Co jest?

Boruto:No wiesz, nie myślałem że się spotkamy tak to bym wziął swój namiot, ale coś prześpię się pod gołym niebem.

Sarada słysząc to uderzyła go w tył głowy, a następnie złożyła krótki pocałunek.

Sarada:Baka, jesteśmy teraz parą, to znaczy że nie mam nic przeciwko gdybyś spał ze mną.

Boruto nie wiedział co powiedzieć, Sarada chwyciła go za rękę i zaciągła do namiotu, po czym oboje położyli się w spiworze, czarnowłosa owineła ręce wokół jego talii tuląc się do klatki piersiowej.

Sarada:Dobranoc Boruto.

Boruro:Dobranoc Sarada.

I tak oboje udali się do krainy snów.

Następnego dnia, Boruto i Sarada postanowili wyruszyć do wioski Wiru, nim jednak to zrobili na ich drodze stanął ich dawny towarzysz.

Boruto:Mitsuki, co ty tutaj robisz?

Mitsuki:Wiesz że twój ojciec uznał cię za zbiegłego ninja, za pewne zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co my robimy z takimi osobami. Natomiast Sarada, ty masz okazję odkupić swoje winy wystarczy że wrócisz ze mną do Konohy, a twój ojciec przywróci cię spowrotem do klanu Uchiha, naprawdę nie chce z tobą walczyć.

Sarada:No to masz problem, bo ja nie zamierzam iść z tobą. (powiedziała aktywując Sharingana)

Mitsuki:Czyli bez walki się nie obejdzie.

Nim Mitsuki miał rzucić się do ataku, Boruto w mgnieniu oka pojawił się za swoim byłym przyjacielem, czym go zaskoczył.

Mitsuki:Co kiedy on?

Mitsuki nie zdołał zaatakować, gdyż blondyn był szybszy i kopniakiem w brzuch posłał go w stronę Sarady, ta wybiła się w powietrze składając pieczęcie.

Sarada:Katon:Gokakyuu by jutsu! (wypuściła z ust ogromną kule ognia)

Mitsuki w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć techniki.

Mitsuki:Zdaje się że muszę z wami walczyć na poważnie. (oznajmił wchodząc w tryb mędrca)

Boruto w odpowiedzi aktywował swojego Jougana, Mitsuki stworzył chakre w formie węży, próbując owinąć je wokół ciała Uzumakiego, jednak ten dzięki swojej szybkości bez problemu uniknął ich, następnie pojawił się za Mitsukim atakując od tyłu, ten to spostrzegł i przebił go na wylot.

Mitsuki:Myślisz że takie coś na mnie zadziała?

Ciało Boruto zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, sekundę później w nim pojawiła się Sarada z zaciśniętą pięścią.

Sarada:Shannaro! (uderzyła go w twarz wbijając w glebę, tworząc przy tym duży krater)

Ciało Mitsukiego zamieniło się w kilka małych węży, oryginał zeskoczył z drzewa składając pieczęcie.

Mitsuki:Raiton:Ostateczny błysk! (wystrzelił potężny fioletowy strumień błyskawicy)

Zanim technika doleciała do Sarady, Boruto powstrzymał ją wyrzucając jedną ze swoich technik, następnie stworzył w dłoni złotą wirującą kule chakry, i dzięki Jouganowi teleportował się przed Mitsukiego.

Boruto:Nerota! (walnął ją w klatkę piersiową)

Mitsuki splunął krwią i padł na kolana nie mogąc się ruszyć, jego tryb mędrca się skończył.

Boruto:Nie zabije cię ze względu na naszą dawną przyjaźń, teraz wrócisz do Konohy i oznajmia wszystkim że Boruto Uzumaki, nie jest już słabeuszem.

Boruto chwycił Saradę za rękę i razem opuścili to miejsce.


	9. 9

Gdzieś w nieznanym miejscu znajdowała się dwójka 17-latków, jednym z nich był Kawaki natomiast drugim chłopiec (miał krótkie spiczaste czarne włosy, tego samego koloru oczy, ubrany w brązowy płaszcz)

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja?

Kawaki:Hokage i reszta Konohy jedzą mi z ręki, tak łatwo udało mi się ich zmanipulować.

-Doskonale, już niedługo powinni zjawić się Momoshiki-sama oraz Kinshiki-san i zająć się Kyuubim.

Kawaki:Tak, została kwestia jego syna, co prawda Boruto opuścił Konohe 3 lata temu, ale obawiam się że on może wrócić i pokrzyżować nasze plany, z trudem udało mi się przekonać jego ojca by uznał go za zbiegłego ninja, Shizuke mam dla ciebie prośbę.

Shizuke:Mam się zająć tym całym Boruto? W porządku, zostaw to mnie. (odparł odchodząc)

W tym czasie Boruto oraz Sarada dotarli do wioski Wiru, oboje byli zaskoczeni widokiem jaki tam zastali, zamiast ruin było teraz mnóstwo budynków, a także pojawiło się sporo mieszkańców.

Sarada:Niesamowite, to o tej wiosce mówiłeś?

Boruto:Tak, stąd wywodzi się mój klan, jeszcze 3 lata temu tu były tylko ruiny, Mito-san oraz Inari musieli porządnie się napracować by ją odbudować.

Kiedy oboje weszli do wioski, mieszkańcy na widok Boruto uchylił się w geście szacunku, chwilę później poczuł jak ktoś się na niego rzucił, a tym kimś była Kiyoko, przez ten czas trochę się zmieniła miała krótsze czarne włosy, ubrana w zieloną koszulkę oraz jasne spodenki.

Kiyoko:Boruto, nareszcie wróciłeś, kim ona jest?

Boruto:To moja przyjaciółka Sarada.

Sarada:Khę...Khę.

Boruto:Znaczy moja dziewczyna

Kiyoko:Dziewczyna?

Boruto:Sporo się wydarzyło, przez ten czas, możesz nas zaprowadzić do Mito-san?

Kiyoko:Oczywiście.

Kiedy Kiyoko prowadziła Boruto i Sarade do Mito, do blondyna przybył Yanuri, który mało się zmienił z wyjątkiem tego ze stał się wyższy a na jego czole pojawiła się opaska wioski Wiru.

Yanuri:Braciszek Boruto, wreszcie wróciłeś.

Boruto:O, ale urosłeś Yanuri, widzę że dostałeś Shinobi?

Yanuri:Tak, już nawet miałem kilka misji.

Wszyscy w końcu dotarli do gabinetu Mito, która pełniła rolę jako Yukage, po zapukaniu i otrzymaniu zaproszenia cała czwórka weszła do środka, Mito zaskoczył widok swojego krewnego.

Mito:Boruto, nareszcie wróciłeś, jak mnie wam twój trening przyniósł należyte rezultaty.

Boruto:Oczywiście dattebasa.

Mito:A kim ona jest?

Boruto:To moja dziewczyna Sarada, ona opuściła Konohe by do mnie dołączyć, czy może zostać w wiosce?

Mito:Czy ty jesteś Uchiha?

Sarada:Byłam, ojciec wydziedziczył mnie.

Mito:Rozumiem, to są wasze opaski oraz Kamizelki, narazie przyznaje wam rangę Chuunina, a co do mieszkania, Inari wybudował specjalnie dla Ciebie jednorodzinny domem, w spokojnej części wioski, jeśli chcesz to Kiyoko może ci pokazać, natomiast co do ciebie Sarada, nie przyszouszczałam że pojawi się kolejna osoba, myślę że nie mam na chwilę obecną nic dla Ciebie.

Sarada:Nic nie szkodzi, rozmawiałam z Boruto, i zgodził się bym u niego zamieszkała.

Mito:Rozumiem, jeśli tak to nie widzę problemu.

Kiyoko zaprowadziła parę do ich nowego mieksznia, był to jednopiętrowy dom, z ogrodem.

Kiyoko:W porządku, rozgoscie się, a ja wracam do swoich obowiązków.

Boruto i Sarada do późna podziwiali ich nowy dom, po zjedzeniu kolacji udali się do sypialni.

Sarada:Ne Boruto, czy nie chciałbyś się zemścić na Konosze?

Boruto:Co dlaczego?

Sarada:No wiesz twój ojciec zastąpił cię Kawakim nie tylko w drużynie ale i w własnej rodzinie, do tego uznał się cię za zbiegłego shinobi.

Boruto zaskoczyło to co powiedziała jego dziewczyna, nie myślał że on może zrobić coś takiego.

Boruto:Może i jestem na niego zły, ale gdybym zemścił się na nim i wiosce, to stałbym się tym kim gardzę, zresztą to by było głupie.

Sarada już nic nie powiedziała, tylko pocałowała go w usta po czym oboje usunęli.


	10. 10

Następnego dniach zapach dochodzący z kuchni zaczął budzić syna Hokage, blondyn momentalnie zerwał się na nogi i zszedł do kuchni by zobaczyć jak jego dziewczyna robi naleśniki.

Boruto:Sarada?

Sarada:O dzień dobry Boruto, postanowiłam że przygotuje ci dziś śniadanie.

Boruto:Wiesz że nie musiałaś tego robić, sam bym coś przygotował.

Sarada:Nie obraź się Boruto, ale nie ufam twoim umiejętnością kulinarnym i nie mam gwarancji że nie puściłbyś z dymem mieszkania.

Boruto:W sumie racja.

Blondyn nic już nie powiedział tylko zasiadł i zaczął jeść, gdy spróbował naleśników jego kubki smakowe eksplodowały, z zabójczą prędkością zaczął je pochłaniać.

Boruto:To jest niesamowicie pyszne, będziesz z ciebie świetna żona.

Sarada:N...naprawde tak sądzisz? (spytała rumieniąc się)

Boruto:Tak.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania para udała się pozwiedzać wioskę, chwilę później do nich podbiegła Kiyoko.

Kiyoko:Boruto, mamy problem.

Boruto:Co jest?

Kiyoko:Do wioski zbliża się ktoś z potężna chakrą.

Boruto:W porządku, pójdę sprawdzić kto to.

Sarada:Pójdę z tobą.

Boruto skinął głową i razem z Saradą opuścili wioskę, po kilku minutach na ich drodze pojawił się nastolatek.

Boruto:Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz?

Shizuke:Nazywam się Shizuke i przybyłem by cię zlikwidować Boruto Uzumaki.

Boruto:W porządku, chcesz ze mną walczyć ale zmieńmy miejsce.

Shizuke:Jak sobie życzysz, wybierz miejsce na swój grób.

Boruto, Sarada oraz Shizuke znajdowali się nad jakąś doliną.

Boruto:Sarada, cofnij się ja się nim zajmę.

Sarada:Jesteś pewien że sobie poradzisz?

Boruto:Tak, zaufaj mi. (powiedział całując ją w czoło)

Sarada:No dobrze.

Boruto stanął na przeciw Shizuke aktywując Jougana, następnie stworzył kilka klonów z którymi rzucił się do ataku, Shizuke wymachnął ręką tworząc potężnych podmuch powietrza, który zniszczył kilka jego klonów, jeden z nich razem z prawdziwym Boruto znajdował się w powietrzu chwytając oryginał za nogi i rzuciwszy w przeciwnika, Boruto stworzył w międzyczasie w dłoni złotą wirującą kule z chakry.

Boruto:Nerota!

Shizuke wystawił dłoń przed siebie tworząc wokół siebie ścianę powietrza, atak Boruto po uderzeniu w nią spowodował wielki wstrząs, Shizuke się uśmiechnął i szybko zmienił powietrze w strumień błyskawicy, który poradził Boruto i posłał kilka metrów do tyłu.

Boruto:"_Co, więc on potrafi od tak przełączać swoje natury chakry?_"

Kiedy blondyn miał ruszyć do ataku, zauważył że nie może wykonać żadnego ruchu, po spojrzeniu na ziemię zauważył że jego stopy zostały uwięzione w ziemii.

Boruto:Cholera, czyli prócz powietrza i błyskawicy potrafi również panować nad stylem ziemi

Shizuke stworzył w dłoni Kosę z chakry i przeciął ją Uzumakiego, sekundę później jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Shizuke:Co, Kage Bushin?

Prawdziwy wyskoczył spod ziemii i walnął go w brodę a następnie z pół obrotu kopnął go w klatkę piersiową posyłając na sporą odległość, klony które znajdowały się za nim stworzyły w rękach wir powietrza, przystawiając do stóp oryginału i wyrzucając go z ogromną prędkością.

Boruto:Boruto stream!

Boruto szybko pojawił się przed przeciwnikiem nacierając na niego, na koniec przystawił Nerote do jego klatki piersiowej powalając na ziemię.

Shizuke:Jesteś lepszy niż myślałem, ale ja jeszcze nie powiedziałem ostatniego słowa. (powiedział podnosząc się z ziemi)

Shizuke przegryzł kciuk składając jakieś pieczęcie, po czym przyłożył dłoń do ziemi, w dymie pojawiła się gigantyczna biało-czerwona małpa.

Boruto:Co do cholery.


	11. 11

Shizuke stojąc na gigantycznej małpie ruszył do ataku, Boruto zmuszony był do odzyskiwania i unikania, w pewnym momencie zamyślił się i dostał łapią lecąc w kierunku góry.

Boruto:Cholera, jak mam go zaatakować, potrzebny mi by był jakiś summon.

Sarada:Boruto wszystko w porządku?

Boruto:Poza tym że jestem trochę obolały to tak.

Sarada:Pomogę ci, Kuychose no Jutsu!

Sarada przegryzła kciuk składając pieczęcie i przyłożyła dłoń do ziemii, chwilę później w dymie pojawił się ogromny fioletowy wąż.

-Sarada-sama, w czym mogę pomóc?

Sarada:Aoda mam prośbę, pomóż nam walczyć z tamtym przeciwnikiem.

Aoda:Rozumiem.

Aoda ruszył do ataku na Shizuke i jego małpę, ten to spostrzegając podskoczył do góry, po chwili stworzył kilka ogromnych kamieni, które podpalił ogniem i rzucił na Aode.

Sarada:Jest ich zbyt wiele.

Boruto:Zostaw to mnie. (powiedział tworząc kilkanaście klonów)

Każdy z klonów stworzył w dłoni złotą wirującą kulę, Aoda wyrzucił je w stronę kamieni by je zniszczyły, wąż natomiast wyskoczył owinął się wokół małpy, Boruto rzucił się do ataku na Shizuke zaczynają z nim wymieniać ciosy, gdy oni to robili dwa przywołane stworzenia zniknęły w dymie oboje stanęli na przeciw siebie.

Shizuke:Czas chyba pokazać Ci moją prawdziwą moc.

Shizuke zaczął uwalniać chakre jego ciało rozbłysło jasnym światłem, kiedy zniknęło jego wygląd się zmienił, skóra jak by była z błyskawicy, włosy płoneły ogniem, na jego ciele pojawił się płaszcz powietrza, buty z ziemii a spodnie jakby wodne)

Sarada:Co z nim jest, wygląda jak by był każdym możliwym żywiołem.

Shizuke:Zgadza się, od urodzenia posiadłem w sobie wszystkie natury chakry, lata treningu sprawiły że stałem się z nimi jednością, dzięki czemu mogę przybierać ten stan i robić sobie z nimi co chce.

Boruto:Sarada:Cofnij się, ja się nim zajmę.

Sarada:No dobrze, ale jak będzie podbramkowa sytuacja to wkroczę do akcji.

Boruto:Jasne.

Shizuke się tylko uśmiechnął i zniknął zostawiając po sobie tylko błysk, sekundę później pojawił się za Boruto i kopniakiem w twarz posłał go na sporą odległość, nim blondyn zdołał złapać równowagę, Shizuke stworzył wodne lasso, które obwiązało noge Boruto, brunet wymachiwał swoim przeciwnikiem posyłając na pobliską górę, gdy tam się znajdował sprawił że całe ciało do głowy pokryła ziemia, następnie pojawił się przed nim.

Shizuke:I co teraz zrobisz, nie jesteś w stanie nic zrobić. (powiedział zaczynając obijać go po twarzy)

Boruto się tylko uśmiechnął i jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Shizuke:Znowu klon?

Oryginał pojawił się nad nim ze swoją techniką Nerota, Boruto próbował zaatakować go z góry, Shizuke to wyczuł i w ostatnim momencie uchylił się przed atakiem, otaczając dłoń błyskawicą przyłożył go do żeber Uzumakiego rażąc co, blondyn krzyknął z bólu i poleciał na ziemię.

Boruto:Cholera, zdaje się że nie mam wyboru i muszę użyć tej technik.

***Wspomnienie**.

_Toneri:Boruto teraz nauczę cię techniki, którą używają tylko członkowie naszego klanu.__Boruto:Naprawdę?__Toneri:Tak, technika zwie się Kenzuke i potrafi podnosić siłę i szybkość użytkownika stukrotnie, można oczywiście jeszcze ją zwiększać np. x 2 x 3 czy x 4, ale w twoim wypadku x 3 bedzie maksimum.__Boruto:A co się stanie, jeśli użyje wyższej?__Toneri:Technika już na normalnym poziomie stanowi spore obciążenie dla ciała, zwłaszcza takiego jak Ty, jeśli użyjesz wyższego niż x 3 to twoje ciało może nie wytrzymać i w najgorszym wypadku umrzesz._

***Koniec Wspomnienia.**

Boruto:Toneri-san, myślę że nadszedł czas i muszę użyć tej techniki, Kenzuken!

Ciało Boruto otoczyła złota aura, jego mięśnie się powiększyły a włosy stanęły do góry stając się bardziej spiczaste.

Boruto korzystając z techniki Kenzuken rzucił się do ataku na Shizuke, ten wymachiwał ręką tworząc spiralę z ognia posyłając w kierunku Uzumakiego, blondyn zniknął i momentalnie pojawił się przed przeciwnikiem kopiąc w brodę i wybijając w powietrze.

Shizuke:Cholera, jest jeszcze szybszy niż wcześniej.

Nim Shziuzuke złapał równowagę, Boruto pojawił się tuż za nim i złączonymi pięściami uderzył w kark powalając na ziemię.

Shizuke:Cholera, dobra zobaczymy co powiesz na to. (powiedział przykładając dłonie do ziemii)

Chwilę później pojawiło się pięć wielki tornad każdego żywiołu, Boruto w odpowiedzi stworzył kule Nerota, którą z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz większą, kiedy technika osiągnęła odpowiedni rozmiar rzucił ją, po zderzeniu nastąpiła ogromną eksplozja, którą zniszczyła sporą część terenu. Boruto rzucił się na Shizuke i zaczął na niego nacierać, ten nie był w stanie nawet blokować jego ciosów, nagle blondyn poczuł przeogromny ból w jego mięśniach.

Boruto:"_Zdaje się że zbliżam się do mojego limitu, muszę szybko bo wykończyć_" Nerota!

Blondyn znowu stworzył wirującą złota kule chakry, następnie korzystając ze zdolności Jougana teleportował się przed Shizuke i przyłożył ją do jego brzucha, wówczas żywioły otoczone jego ciało zniknęły a jego wygląd wrócił do normy, czarnowłsy splunął krwią i padł na kolana, otaczającą Boruto złota aura zniknęła natomiast chłopak musiał aż klęknąć na jedno kolano.

Sarada:Boruto wszystko w porządku?

Boruto:Taa, pomijając że każdy mięsień boli niemiłosiernie.

Shizuke zaczął podnosić się trzymając za ranę na brzuchu.

Shizuke:Muszę przyznać że nie doceniałem cię Boruto Uzumaki, ale wiedz że to jeszcze nie koniec. (odparł znikając)

Sarada widząc że jej chłopak nie był w stanie się poruszać o własnych siłach, chwyciła go pod ramie i wrócili do wioski Wiru.


	12. 12

Minęło kilka dni od walki z Shizuke, Boruto wrócił do pełnił sił i szedł po wiosce zastanawiając się na czymś, nagle postanowił się udać do Kiolyoko.

Kiyoko:Boruto, czy coś się stało?

Boruto:W pewnym sensie Tak, chodzi dokładnie o Saradę. (powiedział

wyjaśniając się)

Kiyoko:Rozumiem, w porządku chodź urządze ci lekcje. (powiedziała ciągnąć przyjaciela do środka)

Po kilku godzinach blondyn wrócił do domu.

Boruto:Sarada, czy chciałabyś dziś gdzieś ze mną wyskoczyć?

Sarada:Że w sensie randka?

Boruto:Można tak powiedzieć.

Sarada:Oczywiście że pójdę, tylko daj mi chwilkę. (odparła całując go w policzek)

Boruto czekał przed domem aż Sarada wyjdzie, po kilku minutach brunetka wyszła, jej wygląd mocno zaskoczył Uzumakiego, Sarada miała na sobie krótką ciemno-czerwoną sukienkę sięgającą do kolan, jej długie czarne włosy związane były w kucyk.

Boruto:Pięknie wyglądasz.

Sarada:Daj spokój. (odparła lekko się rumieniąc)

Boruto chwycił ją za rękę i razem udali się do jednej z najlepszych restauracji, co zaskoczyło czarnowłosą.

Sarada:Jesteś pewny że tutaj powinniśmy iść, ta restauracja wygląda na drogą.

Boruto:Spokojnie, nie martw się mam jeszcze swoje oszczędności zza czasów gdy byliśmy geninami Konohy.

Boruto otworzył drzwi wypuszczając dziewczynę pierwsza , następnie udali się do zarezerwowanego stolika i złożyli zamówienia.

Boruto:Wiesz ostatnio sporo nad tym myślałem, skoro już nie należysz do klanu Uchiha to może chciałabyś dołączyć do mojego.

Sarada:Co?

Boruto:Skoro porzuciłaś nazwisko i klan Uchiha, to może dołączysz do Uzumaki, lepiej należeć do jakiegoś klanu, niż nie należeć do żadnego.

Sarada:Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałałem, z chęcią bym dołączyła do twojego klanu.

Boruto:W porządku, w takim razie porozmawiamy jutro z Mito-san, i zobaczymy co się da zrobić.

Chwilę później kelner i przyniósł ich jedzenie.

Po jakiś 2 godzinach i mile spędzonym wieczorze w restauracji para wróciła do domu, Boruto miał już się kłaść się do łóżka.

Sarada:Co ty wyprawiasz?

Boruto:Jak to co szykuje się do spania?

Sarada:Oj nie, nasz wieczór jeszcze się nie skończył. (powiedziała rzucając się na niego i całując)

Boruto szybko uległ i poddał się temu, zaczął coraz namiętnie ją całować, ich języki splatały się ze sobą, Sarada chwyciła rąbek jego koszuli i zdjęła rzucając na podłogą, jej ręce poruszały się po jego umięśnionej klacie, Boruto nie pozostając dłużny chwycił za ramiączka jej sukienki zsuwając ją z niej ukazując jej czarną bieliznę, teraz przerzuciła ją tak że ona leżała pod nim, Boruto przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jej szyję powodując jęk Sarady, rękami dotarł do jej pleców odpinając i zdejmując stanik uwalniając jej duże piersi, zaczął je pieścić, masując oraz liząc i ssąc jej sutki, po chwili drugą ręką zjechał dół wsadzając ją w jej majtki, Sarada głosńiej jękła i wiła się gdy poczuła jego palec w sobie, chwilę później zsunął jej majtki i przyłożył głowę do jej intymnego miejsca zaczynając je lizać.

Sarada:Ahh Boruto. (jękła z rozkoszy jaką dawał jej blondyn)

Sarada chwyciła za jego spodnie i za jednym zamachem zdjęła go razem z bokserkami, od razu chwyciła jego twardego członka poruszając dłonią po jego długości, Boruto wzdrygnął gdy poczuł jej dłonią, Sarada delikatnie polizałą czubek jego przyrodzenia a następnie wsadziła go do ust zaczynając ssać.

Boruto:Sarada...

Sarada spojrzała na jego minę kiedy wsadzała go głębiej i ssając mocniej, przynajmniej do czasu aż nie osiągnął szczytu i nie wypuścił swojego nasienia w jej usta, blondyn chwycił ją i położył ją na łóżku.

Boruto:Jesteś pewna że tego chcesz?

Sarada:Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

Boruto wsadził jego członka w jej szparę, Sarada skrzywiła się z bólu gdy to poczuła.

Boruto:Jeśli chcesz mogę przestać?

Sarada:Nie, jestem Kunoichi mogę wytrzymać trochę bólu.

Boruto zaczął powoli poruszać się w jej wnętrzu, na początku czuła ból, ale z każdą chwilą zastępowało go uczucie przyjemnośći.

Sarada:Ahh Boruto szybciej!

Nie trzeba było mu powtarzać dwa razy, zaczął przyśpieszać powodują okrzyki jego imienia wydobywające się z ust czarnowłosej, oboje poczuli że zbliżają się do ich limitów, Boruto chciał wyjść ale Sarada uniemożliwiła mu to owijając nogi wokół talii.

Sarada:Dokoncz we mnie.

Boruto:Jak sobie życzysz.

Krzyki własnych imion do jedyne co słyszeli gdy ich orgazmy ich dosięgły, po wszystkim leżeli wtuleni siebie momentalnie zasypiając.


	13. 13

Nastepnego dnia, promienie słonca zbudziły syna Hokage, po przebudzeniu poczuł jakiś ciężar, gdy spojrzał ujrzał Saradę wtuloną w niego, wtedy przypomniał sobie sytuacje z poprzedniej nocy, chwilę po nim i ona również się obudziła.

Boruto:Dzień dobry Sarada. (powiedział całując ją)

Sarada:Dzień dobry Boruto.

Boruto:Idziemy dziś na rozmowę z Mito-san, w sprawie dołączenia ciebie do naszego klanu.

Sarada:Wiem.

Oboje wzięli szybki prysznic i po zjedzeniu śniadania udali się do gabinetu Yukage, po zapukaniu i otrzymaniu zaproszenia weszli do środka.

Mito:O Boruto, Sarada w czym mogę pomóc?

Boruto wyjaśnił Mito sytuację.

Mito:Rozumiem, jeśli ona dobrowolnie chce dołączyć do klanu Uzumaki to są dwa wyjścia, jednym jest dołączenie jako normalny członek podpisując pewne dokumenty, a drugi poprzez małżeństwo.

Po usłyszeniu drugiego sposobu twarze Boruto i Sarady przybrały czerwony kolor, blondyn kochał ją ale byli zbyt młodzi i nie byli gotowi na małżeństwo, Sarada za pewnie myśli podobnie.

Sarada:W porządku zgadzam się.

Boruto:Hę, w czym?

Sarada:Zostanę twoja żoną.

W tym właśnie momencie Boruto padł na ziemię z niedowierzania co właśnie usłyszał.

Boruto:Co mówisz poważnie, ale nie jesteśmy na to trochę za młodzi?

Sarada:Nie przeszkadzało to tobie, wczoraj w nocy, kiedy się kochaliśmy, skoro mamy to za sobą to znaczy że jesteśmy na tyle doróśli by zostac małżeństwem, poza tym kocham Cię, i chciałabym zostać twoją żoną.

Boruto:W porządku.

Mito:Doskonale, to w takim razie przyrządze wam ceremonię, która obędzie się za kilka dni, aha jeszcze jedno za 3 tygodnie odbędą się finały egzaminu na chuunina, w której uczestniczyć będą wszystkie wioski, chciałabym byście zajęli się naszymi gośćmi, kiedy przybędą.

Boruto i Sarada skineli głowami na znak że rozumieją po czym opuścili gabinet i wrócili do domu.


	14. 14

3 tygodnie później, z racji na jutrzejszy finał egzaminu na chuunina do wioski Wiru przybyli 5 Kage, Boruto i Sarada którzy na połowie twarzy mieli żałozoną maskę a na głowie kaptur, byli odpowiedzialni za doprowadzenie Kage do ich Hotelu, pierw przybyli Kazekage oraz Mizukage, później Raikage i Tsuchikage a na koniec Hokage, Naruto przybył w towarzystwie Sasuke, na ich widok serce Boruto zaczęło bić mocniej.

Boruto:Witajcie nazywam się Bolt i razem z moją towarzysza Sayuri zabierzemy was do Hotelu.

Naruto:W porządku, dziękujemy.

Kiedy tak szli przez wioskę, Naruto czuł że zna osobę przed nim.

Naruto:Przepraszam czy mogę Cię o coś zapytać?

Boruto:Jasne.

Naruto:Wydajesz mi się dziwnie znajomy, czy to możliwe że spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś?

Boruto:Raczej nie, ja ciągle przebywam na terenie mojej wioski, nigdy nie byłem w waszej wiosce.

Naruto:Rozumiem.

**Kurama:On kłamie, to twój syn.**

Naruto:Co?

Naruto chcąc sprawdzić czy to on, użył specjalnej techniki powietrza i zrzucił z jego głowy kaptur oraz maskę, Naruto i Sasuke na jego widok byli zaskoczeni

Boruto:Cholera.

Naruto:B...boruto.

Sarada:Zdaje się że na nic z dalszym ukrywaniem. (powiedziała zdejmując przebranie)

Sasuke:Sarada?

Sarada:Witaj papa.

Naruto:Co tutaj się dzieje? Boruto dlaczego opuściłeś wioskę i nie dałeś znaku życia, czy ty wiesz jak się z matką o Ciebie martwili.

Ostatnie zdanie mocno zirytowało syna Hokage, przypominając co Sarada mu powiedziała.

Boruto:Martwić się o mnie, nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Naruto:Boruto co to ma znaczyć twoje zachowanie.

Boruto:Już nie musisz udawać, wszystko wiem, zastąpiłeś mnie w drużynie oraz nawet rodzinie, jakimś Kawakim.

Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości.

Naruto:Więc wiesz, słuchaj to nie jest tak jak myślisz, możemy porozmawiać na osobności.

Boruto:O nie, widzisz tak się składa że Sarada jest moją żoną, a ja nie zamierzam przed nią nic ukrywać.

Naruto jak i Sasuke byli zaskoczeni tą informacją.

Sasuke:Co, wy dwaj jesteście małżeństwem?

Sarada:Tak, po tym jak zmusiłeś mnie do porzucenia nazwiska Uchiha, postanowiłam że dołączone do klanu Uzumaki, i razem z Boruto w przyszłości odrodzimy ten klan.

Sasuke:Rozumiem, widzę że z nim jesteś szczęśliwa.

Sarada:Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Naruto:Dobra, Boruto musisz wiedzieć że przez cały ten czas myślałem że jesteś martwy, doszły do mnie słuchy że znależli twoje ciało, które pożerały wilki.

Boruto:I nie przyszło ci do głowy by zbadać te informacje.

Naruto:Przepraszam, to przeze mnie uciekłeś z wioski, słyszałeś moją rozmowę z Hinatą, chciałem tylko byś stał się silny, bym mógł być z ciebie dumny, nie chciałem że by to wszystko tak się skończyło.

Teraz to Boruto był zszokowany, zaczął rozumieć dlaczego jego ojcowi zależało na treningu, Sarada widząc stan swojego męża podeszła do niego i go przytuliła.

Boruto:J...ja nigdy nie chciałem uciec, zależało mi tylko na tym być zostać zaakceptowanym przez ciebie, chciałem zwrócić twoja uwagę. (powiedział wypuszczając z oka pojedyńczą łezkę)

Naruto:Może zapomnimy o tym co było i zaczniemy od nowa? (spytał wystawiając pięści w stronę syna)

Boruto przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego.

Boruto:W porządku, zgoda. (powiedział zbijając pięść)

Sasuke:Sarada, ja również chciałem Cię przeprosić, nie powinienem tak na ciebie naciskać.

Sarada:Rozumiem ojcze, może Boruto był w stanie tak szybko wybaczyć siódememu, ale ja potrzebuje trochę czasu.

Sasuke:Rozumiem.

Wkrótce wszyscy się rozdzielili i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, tym czasem nie daleko Konohy, Kawaki stał razem z dwoma postaciami.

-I jak wygląda sytuacja?

Kawaki:Niestety siódmy udał się do wioski Wiru na egzaminy chuunina, ale możemy go sprowadzić zacząć niszczyć jego ukochaną wioskę, Momoshiki-san.

Momoshiki:Doskonale.


	15. 15

W czasie kiedy Naruto i Sasuke udali się do wioski Wiru na tegoroczny egzamin na chuunina, Konoha została zaatakowana przez Momoshikiego oraz Kinshikiego, wszyscy shinobi stanęli do walki, jednak na próżno.

Kakashi:Niech wszyscy udadzą się do schronu!

Kakashi wypuścił promień błyskawicy w stronę Momoshikiego, ten wystawił w ich stronę dłoń na której był Rinnnengan wchłaniając technikę.

Momoshiki:Żałosne. (powiedział oddając technikę)

Kakashi odskoczył unikając techniki, jednak sekundę później za nim pojawił się Kinshiki, który swoją kosą odciął byłemu Hokage głowę. Na innym polu bitwy, Kawaki walczył ze swoimi rówieśnikami.

Inojin:Kawaki dlaczego to robisz, byliśmy przyjaciółmi?

Mitsuki:Hokage i wszyscy ufaliśmy tobie a ty nasz zdradzasz.

Kawaki:Ale jesteście naiwni, nigdy nie uważałem się za jednego z was, byłem szpiegiem wysłanym przez Momoshikiego by zakraść się i zdobyć zaufanie Hokage.

Shikadai:Mimo wszystko, nie pozwolimy by to ci uszło na sucho! (powiedział łapiąc co swoim cieniem)

Inojin narysował kilka stworów, które posłał na Kawakiego, Mitsuki wchodząc w tryb mędrca również ruszył do ataku.

Kawaki:Jesteście żałośni

Nagle na ciele Kawakiego pojawiły się czerwone znaki, chłopak wciągnął cień Shikadaia niszcząc stwory Inojinego i odpychając Mitsukiego, następnie stworzył w dłoni złoty wirujący dysk chakry posyłając na shinobi Konohy, wszyscy unikneli ataku Kawaki jednak to przewidział, po chwili z jednego dysku stworzyło się kilka, jeden trafił w Inoichiego przecinają w pół, jego wnętrzności ujrzały światło dzienne.

Shikadai:Inojin.

Kawaki zauważył że Momoshiki unosi się nas wioską tworząc gigantyczną kule chakry, widząc to od razu się wycofał, gdy kula trafiła w Konohe doszczętnie ją zniszyła. Boruto obudził się cały spocony.

Boruto:To był sen, nie bardziej przypominało wizję.

Blondyn udał się do kuchni by napić się wody ciągle myśląc nad tym co właśnie widział, chwilę później do niego dołączyła Sarada.

Sarada:Co się stało Boruto, nie możesz spać?

Boruto:Nie, nic mi nie jest możesz wracać do łóżka.

Sarada ku jego zaskoczeniu podeszła do niego siadając na kolanie.

Sarada:Boruto znam cię jak mało kto, i wiem kiedy mówisz prawdę a kiedy kłamiesz, proszę powiedz mi co cię gryzie.

Boruto:W porządku, miałem sen w której widziałem jak ktoś niszczy Konohe, jednym z tych gości był Kawaki, myślę że to było zbyt realistyczne jak na sen.

Sarada:Myślisz że to może być wizją?

Boruto:Tak, jutro pogadam o tym z ojcem.

Sarada:Dobrze, a teraz chodźmy do łóżka.

Następnego dnia...

Boruto udał się na spotkanie ze swoim ojcem oraz Sasuke, wyjaśniając mu swój sen.

Naruto:Rozumiem, trzeba to sprawdzić.

Sasuke:Ale nie możemy opuścić egzaminu na chuunina.

Naruto:W porządku, wyśle klona by zbadał sytuację w Konoha.

Boruto:Ja również.

Oboje stworzyli po jednej swojej kopii wysyłając je do Konohy, natomiast sami udali się w miejsce w którym miał odbyć się finał egzaminu.


	16. 16

Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski Wiru razem z 5 Kage udali się na arenę, w której miał odbyć się tegoroczny finał Egzaminu na Chuunina.

Sędzia:A więc pierwsza walkę odbędzie się pomiędzy Himiwari Uzumaki z Konohy a Yanurim z wioski Wiru, wybranych zawodników proszę o pozostanie na arenie, a resztę o udanie się na balkon dla zawodników.

Wszyscy skineli głową i udali się w wyznaczone miejsce, Boruto był ciekawy tego pojedynku, z jednej strony chciał zobaczyć jak jego siostra zrobiła postępy tak samo jak Yanuri.

Sarada:Cóż nie wiesz komu kibicować?

Boruto:Himiwari to moja siostra, a Yanuriego traktuje jak młodszego brata, ciężko mi zdecydować.

Sarada:W takim razie oglądajmy walkę. (powiedziała opierając się o jego ramie)

Yanuri:Dajmy z siebie wszystko (powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem)

Himiwari:Pewnie. (odparła w ten sam sposób)

Gdy sędzia rozpoczął walkę, Himiwari aktywowała Byakugana i ruszyła na przeciwnika uderzając palcami w jego punkty chakry, chwilę później ciało Yanuriego zmieniło się w płomień, który wyleciał z dziury za nią przybierając fizyczną formę, już miał zaatakować nią, lecz dziedziczka Byakugana zaczęła się obracać.

Himiwari:Kaiten!

Yanuri poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu.

Yanuri:Jesteś nie zła.

Himiwari:Ty również.

Boruto:Wow, kiedy Himiwari nauczyła się tego ruchu.

Sarada:Za pewne po tym jak opuściłeś Konohe.

Yanuri stworzył w dłoni lasso ognia wyrzucając w stronę Himiwari, ta uniknęła ataku odskakując na bok, nie dostrzegając drugiego lassa Yanuriego, który obwiązał jej rękę.

Himiwari:Niech to.

Yanuri wymachuwał lassem posyłając przeciwiczkę na ścianę areny.

W czasie walki, klon Naruto i Boruto dotarli do Konohy, albo raczej do tego co z niej zostało.

Naruto:Co się tutaj do cholery stało?

Boruto:Cholera, czyli to co widziałem to jednak była wizja a nie sen. (powiedział wściekle uderzając pięścią w głaz)

Chwilę później do nich podbiegła Sakura, w nie najgorszym stanie jej ubranie było podartę miała sporo siniaków oraz zadrapań.

Sakura:Naruto, Boruto całe szczęście że was widzę.

Naruto:Sakura-chan co tutaj się stało?

Sakura:To wszystko przez Kawakiego, sprowadził do wioski jakiś dwóch obcych którzy zaatakowali nas powiedzieli że szukają ciebie Naruto.

Boruto:Jak oni wyglądali?

Sakura:Jeden z nich miał białe włosy w oczach Byakugana a na ręce Rinnengana, drugi był niech grubszy z kosą, oboje mieli na sobie białe płaszcze.

Boruto:"_Czyli to pewnie Momoshiki oraz Kinshiki, tak jak mnie ostrzegał Toneri-sensei_"

Naruto:"_Nie mogę uwierzyć że to był Kawaki, ufałem mu jak synowi a on nas zdradził_" Sakura jaki jest stan wioski?

Sakura:Większość mieszkańców zginęła w tym Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru, Shikadai, Temari, Inojin, Sai, Shizune, Karui, Cho-Cho oraz Hinata razem z całym klanem Hyuuga, ciała Sumire oraz Mirai nie odnaleziono.

Naruto i Boruto byli zaskoczeni a zmianka o Hinacie całkowicie ich dobiłą.

Naruto:Ten gnój nawet Hinate zabił .

Boruto:Nie daruje mu tego.

Naruto:Sakura, weź wszystkich którzy ocaleli i przeniesiemy ich do wioski Wiru, od teraz tam będzie nasze nowe miejsce.

Sakura skineła głową i ruszyła wszystkich poinformować, jakieś 30 minut później wszyscy byli gotowi do podróży i ruszyli w kierunku wioski Wiru.


	17. 17

Himiwari:Ja jeszcze się nie poddała m (powiedziała podnosząc się z ziemii)

Chwilę później jej ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Yanuri:Wow, potrafisz używać techniki braciszka Boruto.

Nim Yanuri zdołał coś zrobić, Himiwari momentalnie pojawiła przed nim uderzając w jego punkty chakry, po dostaniu chłopak klęknął na kolana.

Himiwari:Zablokowałam twoje punkty chakry, teraz nie możesz używać żadnych techniki.

Yanuri:Jesteś niesamowita, ale wiedz że takie coś na mnie nie zadziała.

Yanuri podniósł się z ziemii zaciskając pięści, jego ciało zostało spowite przez ogień.

Himiwari:Co?

Boruto:Więc Yanuri opanował to.

Yanuri:Potrafię swoją chakre zamienić w ogień, także nawet jeśli mi ją zablokujesz nic to nie da, póki mogę władać ogniem.

Himiwari stworzyła w swoich pięścią jakby pyski lwa z chakry i ruszyła w stronę przeciwnika, zanim doleciała do Yanuriego, ten stworzył przed sobą ogromną ścianę ognia, kiedy Himiwari uderzyła w nią, ściana ognia zaczęła nią ściągać, granatowłosa nastolatka musiała odskoczyc by nie zostać wchłoniętą.

Himiwari:"_Jeszcze nigdy nie walczyłam z kimś takim, muszę coś wymyślić, szkoda że nie posiadam natury wody_"

Yanuri:Czas zaprezentować moją nową technikę.

W ręce Yanuriego pojawiła się ognista wersja Rasengana, po uformowaniu techniki Yanuri rzucił się do ataku, Himiwari postanowiła sparować to używając Kaitena, gdy się ze sobą zderzyły nastąpiła ogromna eksplozja. Kiedy dym zniknął oboje leżeli na ziemi nie mogąc się ruszyć.

Yanuri:Wygląda na to że mamy remis.

Himiwari:Na to wygląda.

Sędzia:Z racji że Himiwari Uzumaki oraz Yanuri nie mogą kontynuować walki, ogłaszam że oboje nie przechodzą dalej.

Wszyscy widzowie zaczęli wiwatować, Boruto stworzył dwa klony które zabrały ich do sali medycznej.

Siedzieli przed w której leżeli nieprzytomni Himiwari oraz Yanuri, dziewczyna w końcu odzyskała przytomność.

Boruto:Część Himiwari.

Himiwari:Braciszku! Tęskniłam za tobą(krzyknęła rzucając mu się na szyję)

Boruto:O Himiwari, ale zrobiłaś się ciężka

Himiwari:Miło Cię widzieć Sarada.

Sarada:Ciebie również, i możesz do mnie mówić Sarada-neechan

Himiwari:To znaczy, że Ty i braciszek?

Sarada w odpowiedzi skineła radośnie głową, Himiwari teraz się do niej przytuliła.

Himiwari:Wow, mam starsza siostrę.

Brunetka nic nie powiedziała tylko się uśmiechneła

Boruto:Dałaś nam świetną walkę.

N

aruto:Treningi z Hanabi nie poszły na marne. (powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem)

Jakiś czas później przyszła pielęgniarka po zrobieniu wstępnych badań, Himiwari została wypisana ze szpitala, Boruto zaproponował że ugości wszystkich w swoim apartamencie.

Himiwari:Więc, kiedy wrócimy do wioski?

Na to zdanie wszyscy przybrali ponury wyraz twarzy, Naruto podszedł do niej przykładając dłoń na ramie córki.

Naruto:Przykro mi to mówić, ale pod naszą nie obecność wioska została zniszczona.

Himiwari:Co, a co z Mamą, co z ciotką Hanabi?

Naruto:Niestety zginęły.

Słysząc to w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy, które po chwili lały się strumieniami, Boruto podszedł do swojej siostry i ją przytulił.

Boruto:Już dobrze Himiwari, ci dranie zapłacą za to co zrobili, nawet jeśli mama odeszła, zawsze będzie przy nas tak długo jak będziemy ją nosić w sercu.

Himiwari:Braciszku... (powiedziała uspakajając się)

Wszyscy poza Sarada byli zaskoczeni tym jak Boruto dojrzał.

Naruto:Naprawdę dorosłeś Boruto.

Sasuke:Racja.

Boruto:Kiedyś trzeba, dattebasa(powiedział z chichotem)


	18. 18

Gdzieś w nieznanym pomieszczeniu z pokoju wyszedł Kawaki zostawiając za sobą śpiąca Sumire oraz Mirar.

Momoshiki:I jak dobrze się bawiłeś z tymi dwoma śmiertelnikami?

Kawaki:Daj spokój, powiedz lepiej czy znalazłeś lokalizację siódmego?

Momoshiki:Zgadza się, obecnie znajduje się w wiosce Wiru razem z Boruto.

Na wzmiance o Boruto Kawaki się uśmiechnął.

Kawaki:Doskonale, w takim razie przygotujcie się do podróży.

Tym czasem w wiosce Wiru, Boruto i Sarada spali do czasu aż nie usłyszeli kłótni dochodzącej z salonu.

Boruto:Od kiedy nasi rodzice się wprowadzili nie ma ani chwili spokoju.

Sarada:Tak, lepiej zejdzmy na dół za nim oni się pozabijają.

W kuchni Naruto i Sasuke mieli Sprzeczkę o to co będzie na śniadanie.

Naruto:Mówię że zjemy Ramen na śniadanie.

Sasuke:A ja mówię że Jajecznicę z bekonem.

Naruto:Ramen.

Sasuke:Jajecznica.

Oboje byli tacy zajęci kłótnia, że nie dostrzegli Boruto, Sarady oraz Himiwari,

którzy z politowaniem oglądali tą scenę.

Sarada:Zachowują się gorzej niż dzieci.

-Racja (powiedzili zgodnie rodzeństwo)

Na szczęście zanim doszło do rękoczynów sytuację uratowała Sakura.

Sakura:Wy dwaj uspokójcie się (powiedziała z złowieszczą aura)

Naruto:Wybacz Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:Hmpf...

Sakura:Dobrze, wy dwaj zapominajcie że to dom naszych dzieci a my jesteśmy tylko gośćmi, więc to oni o wszystkim decydują.

Sarada:Dziękuję Mamo.

Sakura:Nie ma sprawy.

Po śniadaniu wszyscy udali się na arenę, gdzie miało odbyć się wręczenie tytułu chuunina, niestety w trakcie tego Naruto zaczął wyczuwać potężna energię.

Naruto:Sasuke, ty też to czujesz?

Sasuke:Taa...

Nagle na arenie pojawili się Momoshiki, Kinshiki oraz Kawaki.

Momoshiki:Nareszcie znaleźliśmy cię lisie.

Naruto:Momoshiki oraz Kinshiki

Otsutsuki.

Kawaki:Więc ty jesteś tym słynnym Boruto.

Boruto:Ty musisz być Kawakim

Naruto:Może i zniszczyliście Konohe, ale nie pozwolę byście zniszczyli i tę wioskę.

Naruto wszedł w formę mędrca sześciu ścieżek chwytając Momoshikiego teleportował się z nim w inne miejsce, Sasuke zrobił z Kinshikim to samo dzięki swojemu Rinnen-Sharinganowi.

Boruto:Ja zajmę się Kawakim, a ty tu zostaniesz i zapewnisz ochronę mieszkańcom.

Sarada:Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi coś jak wrócisz?

Boruto:Dobrze, co takiego?

Sarada nachyliła się do ucha szepcząc coś, Boruto słysząc to zarumienił się.

Boruto:Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Sarada:Bardzo. (powiedziała słodkim głosem)

Boruto:Dobrze, mogę to ci obiecać.

Sarada zapiszczala z radości całując męża w usta, Boruto stanął teraz na przeciw Kawakiego.

Boruto:Walczmy, ale w innym miejscu.

Kawaki:Jak sobie chcesz.


	19. 19

Naruto oraz Momoshiki znajdowali się na jakimś pustkowiu, blondyn od razu wszedł w tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i ruszył do ataku, nim miał zadać cios zniknął w kłębie dymu, oryginał wybił się w powietrze z Rasenganem w kształcie Shurikena, nie czekając na nic od razu rzucił go w stronę przeciwnika.

Momoshiki:Żałosne.

Momoshiki wystawił w jego stronę dłoń w której miał Rinnengana, dzięki czemu bez problemu wchłonął technikę.

Naruto:"_Rozumiem, on potrafi wchłaniać swoją dłonią techniki, czyli zostało stare dobre Taijutsu_"

Naruto ruszył na Momoshikiego oboje zaczynali wymieniać między sobą ciosy, w pewnym momencie Momoshiki złączył swoje dłonie nadgarstkami powodując że Naruto zamarł w bezruchu.

Naruto:C...co się dzieje, nie mogę się ruszyć.

Momoshiki:Widzisz wchłanianie technik to nie jest moja jedyna umiejętność, potrafię również zamrozić czas, co prawda tylko w najbliższym obszarze wokół mojego ciała, dlatego pozwoliłem ci się do siebie zbliżyć.

Naruto:Cholera.

Momoshiki:Teraz jeśli pozwolisz zabiorę twoją chakre.

Członek klanu Otsutsuki przyłożył dłoń do brzucha Hokage zaczynają zabierać jego chakrą, blondyn wrzeszczał z bólu.

Momoshiki:Nie stawiaj oporu, to daremne.

Naruto:Myślisz że pozwolę się tak łatwo pokonać? (powiedział z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem)

Nagle kamień znajdujący się nie daleko tej dwójki zamienił się w klona Naruto, który rzucił w ich stronę Kunaia powodując że Momoshiki się zdekoncetrował i anulował technikę, oryginalny Naruto wykorzystując ten moment zaczął na niego nacierać, następnie kopnął go twarz posyłając kilka metrów do tyłu.

Momoshiki:Szlag, powinienem był być bardziej ostrożny.

Nie daleko pola bitwy, Sasuke walczył z Kinshikim oboje zderzali się swoimi broniami, Sasuke mieczem a Kinshiki swoją kosą, w pewnym momencie Sasuke przesłał Chidori by następnie odepchnąć kopniakiem przeciwnika, następnie wybił się w powietrze wypuszczając z ust ogromną kule ognia, Kinshiki zamachnnał swoją kosą przecinając kule na pół, w tym momencie Sasuke pojawił się za nim próbując przebić go mieczem, na jego nieszczęście Kinshiki w porę się zorientował i skrocił by Uchihe o głowę gdyby nie podmienił się miejscem z Kunaiem znajdującym się za nim.

Kinshiki:Jesteś dobry jak na śmiertelnika, ale nic więcej nie jesteś w stanie zrobić.

Sasuke:Czyżby?

Nagle spod ziemii wyskoczyło mnóstwo shurikenow z przyczepionymi ledwo widzialnymi nicmy, Sasuke pociągnął za nie unieruchamiając przeciwnika by następnie wyrzucić go w powietrze

Kinshiki:Co do...

Zanim Kinshiki coś zrobił Sasuke pojawił się za nim przebijając go na wylot.

Sasuke:Ominąłem punkty witalne, teraz mi łaskawie wyśpiewasz wszystko co wiesz?

Kinshiki:Nigdy nie zdradzę mojego pana.

Kinshiki uwalniając swoją pełną moc uwolnił się następnie udał się do swojego partnera.

Sasuke:Cholera, nie mogę pozwolić mu uciec.

Kinshiki:Momoshiki-sama, zdaje się że nie ma wyboru musimy to zrobić.

Momoshiki:Tak jak się spodziewałem, ci dwaj nie są tymi z którymi byśmy dali radę w pojedynkę.

Momoshiki wystawił dłoń w stronę swojego partnera wchłaniając i zamieniając go w coś przypominające owoc, Momoshiki uśmiechnął się i zjadł to, gdy to zrobił jego wygląd się zmienił (wyglądał tak jak w Anime/Mandze :p)


	20. 20

W czasie kiedy Naruto i Sasuke walczyli z Momoshikim, Boruto i Kawaki znajdowali się nad zniszczoną Konohą.

Kawaki:Myślę że to miejsce będzie idealne na naszą walkę, nie sądzisz Boruto?

Boruto:Nie interesuje mnie miejsce, jedynie czego chce to cię pokonać

Kawaki:W takim razie, chodź.

Na ręce oraz połowie twarzy Kawakiego pojawiły się jakieś czerwone Tatuaże, Boruto aktywował swojego Jougana wyciągając miecz, oboje rzucili się do ataku zderzając się swoimi ostrzami po chwilowym siłwaniu odskoczyli od siebie, Boruto stworzył w swojej dłoni Rasengana rzucając go w kierunku Kawakiego, ten się tylko uśmiechnął wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń, po czym wchłonął technikę.

Boruto:Co, potrafi wchłaniać Ninjutsu?

Kawaki:Zdziwiony, moja pieczęć zwaną Karmą potrafi absorbować wszelkie techniki.

Boruto:W takim razie trzeba przejść do klasycznego taijutsu, Kenzuken!

Ciało Uzumakiego zostało spowite przez złotą aurę, jego włosy stanęły do góry stając się bardziej spiczaste, mięśnie się zwiększyły, Boruto zniknął z oczów Kawakiego.

Kawaki:Gdzie on jest?

W ułamku sekundy blondyn pojawił się za swoim przeciwnikiem uderzając go w twarz, następnie za nim pojawiły się cztery jego klony, które kopały Kawakiego w plecy podbijając jeszcze wyżej, oryginał pojawił się nad nim zaczął nacierać na niego, na koniec uderzył z pięty w jego klatkę piersiową powalając na ziemię, chwilę później czarnowłosy nastolatek zaczął się podnosić ścierając stróżkę krwi z ust.

Kawaki:Jesteś silniejszy niż myślałem, ale to nie wszystko na co mnie stać.

Boruto:Ja mogę powiedzieć to samo.

Kawaki zaczął uwalniać swoją prawdziwą moc, jego włosy stały się dłuższe opadajace ramiona zmieniając kolor na brązowy, jego ciało otoczyła tego samego koloru aura z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi.

Boruto:C...czy to jest jego prawdziwą moc?

Nim Boruto zdołał coś zrobić Kawaki w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed nim chwytając go za szyję i uderzając go w zniszczoną górę Hokage, chwilę później ciało blondyna zmieniło się w kłębek dymu, prawdziwy Boruto wyskoczył spod ziemii z Rasenganem w ręce nim jednak zdołał przyłożyć do ciała Kawakiego, ten chwycił go za rękę a następnie przyłożył dłoń do brzucha Uzumakiego uwalniając Rasengana, którego wcześniej wchłonął i posyłając syna Hokage kilka metrów do tyłu, Kawaki nie dając mu chwili by złapać oddech od razu pojawił się przed nim chwytając go za twarz i zaczynając wybierać nią ziemię.

Kawaki:Co jest, tylko na tyle cię stać Boruto?

Boruto w końcu udało się kopnąć w klatkę piersiową czarnowłosego, nim zdołał go uderzyć Boruto wykorzystując zdolność swojego Jougana teleportował się na bezpieczną odległość.

Boruto:"_Jego siłą jest nie wiarygodna, będę musiał coś wymyślić_"

Boruto nie zauważył jak Kawaki nakierowuje jego ostrze na niego od tyłu przebijając go na wylot, blondyn splunął krwią i padł na kolana.

Boruto:C...co?

Kawaki:Potrafię kontrolować wszelkie matealowe przedmioty nie zależnie od odległości, twój miecz nie jest wyjątkiem.

Boruto:Cholera. (powiedział wyciągając ostrze ze swojego ciała)

Kawaki:Czas się pożegnać. (oznajmił tworząc potężna fale uderzeniową z chakry)

Zanim atak doleciał do nie mogącego się ruszyć Boruto, ktoś powstrzymał jego atak.

Kawaki:Kim jesteś?

-Kimś kto skopie ci tyłek, co jest Boruto podczas naszej walki byłeś bardziej waleczny?

Boruto:Ty...


	21. 21

Przed Boruto pojawił się Shizuke.

Boruto:Shizuke Ty...

Shizuke:Nie zrozum mnie źle Boruto, ja jestem jedyną osobą która może cię pokonać.

Boruto:Jasne, uważaj na tego kolesia nie działa Ninjutsu gdyż on je wchłania.

Shizuke:Czyli zostaje stare dobre Taijutsu, w porządku.

Boruto i Shizuke stanęli obok siebie, po czym ruszyli do ataku, Kawaki wystrzelił kilka pocisków z chakry w nich, jednak Boruto i Shizuke ominęli nich zmieniając co chwilę swoją pozycję, sekundę później pojawili się przed Kawakim i zaczęli na niego nacierać, Boruto walnął go w brzuch sprawiając że ten splunął krwią, Shizuke kopnął go w twarz posyłając Kawakiego na sporą odległość nim Czarnowłosy złapał równowagę, Boruto korzystając z jego Jougana teleportował się za niego kopiąc w plecy, sekundę później razem z Shizukem wspólnym kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową powalili go na ziemię.

Kawaki:Hehehehe, kto by pomyślał

Shizuke że będziesz tak dobrze z nim współpracował, powiedz dlaczego się ode mnie odwrociłeś?

Shizuke:Po prostu nie lubię pracować z osbami, którzy manipulują innymi dla własnych korzyści.

Kawaki:Więc się dowiedziałeś, co zatem czas przetestować moją nową umiejętności.

Kawaki stworzył w swoich dłoniach kule błyskawicy, następnie skierował je wystrzeliwując je w niebo, które po chwili zachmurzyło się i wśród chmur pojawił się ogromne światło.

Shizuke:C...co to ma być...

Boruto:Nie dobrze, jeśli tego użyje to będzie po nas.

Kawaki:Patrzcie i gincie.

Z nieba wystrzelił ogromny słup błyskawicy, który gdy walnął w ziemię stworzył gigantyczną eksplozje niszcząc teren w pobliżu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów jedyne co po sobie zostawiając tylko ogromny krater. Gdy dym zniknął ukazał Shizuke i Boruto otoczoną barierą powietrza, która stworzył Shizuke.

Shizuke:Ten gościu jest silniejszy niż myślałem, musimy iść na całość.

Boruto:Serio, jak bym tego nie wiedział.

Boruto chwycił swój miecz natomiast Shizuke stworzył miecz z błyskawicy po czym oboje rzucili się do ataku, Kawaki zmienił swoje dłonie w ostrza i blokował ataki swoich przeciwników, po kilku seriach odepchnął blondyna kopniakiem w brzuch przerzucając uwagę na Shizuke, w czasie gdy on był nim zajęty, Boruto ponownie użył Jougana by się do niego teleportować, Kawaki jednak spodziewał się tego i nim blondyn pojawił się za nim, nastawił swoje i przebił go na wylot.

Kawaki:Naprawdę myślałeś, że znowu nabiore się na twoją teleportacje.

Boruto:Hehe, lepiej mnie nie doceniaj dattebasa. (powiedział zmieniając się w kłębek dymu)

Kawaki:Kage Bushin?

Prawdziwy Boruto wyskoczył z ziemii uderzając Kawakiego w szczękę a następnie kopnął go z pół obrotu w klatkę piersiową wysyłając w stronę Shizuke, który otoczył swoją pięść ziemią i zdekoncetrował w niej cala swoją moc uderzając Kawakiego w plecy, powodując że nastolatek chrząknał z bólu i splunął sporej ilości krwią lecąc na zniszczoną górę Hokage.

Kawaki:Całkiem nie źle, ale czas uwolnić moją prawdziwą moc.

Gdy Kawaki uwolnił swoją moc, jego ciało otoczyła mroczna aura z wyładowaniami elektrycznymi powodując że cały teren się trząsł, jego włosy stały się bardziej zdziczałe, źrenice zniknęły a mięśnie powiększyły tak bardzo ze zerwały jego koszulę.

Boruto:Jego moc jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyła.

Shizuke:To jakiś potwór.

Nim Boruto i Shizuke zdołali coś zrobić, Kawaki pojawił się między nimi chwytając za je twarze i ciągnąć je po ziemi wbijając w pobliską górę, następnie zaczął uwalniać w swoich dłoniach chakre, która chwilę później eksplodowała, Boruto i Kawaki zasypani cała masą kamieni nie mogli się ruszyć.

Kawaki:To wszystko na co waszą dwójka stać, bez jaj.


	22. 22

W czasie kiedy Boruto i Shizuke toczyli walkę z Kawakim, Sarada siedziała w wiosce martwiąc się o swojego męża.

Himiwari:Nie martw się Sarada-nee, Onichan jest silny na pewno pokona Kawakiego.

Sarada:Tak, masz rację muszę w niego wierzyć.

Tym czasem na Innym polu bitwy, Naruto i Sasuke stawiali czoło Momoahikiemu który wchłonął Kinshikiego, Outsutsuki stworzył przed sobą kilka kul z chakry, z których wystrzelił promienie. Naruto i Sasuke zaczęli unikać jego atakow, w pewnym momencie Sasuke rzucił w stronę przeciwnika swoją katane, Momoshiki oczywiście jej uniknął, zaraz potem katana zamieniła się w Naruto który walnął białowłosego w twarz posyłając na Sasuke, gdy Momoshiki się do niego zbliżał Uchiha stworzył w swojej dłoni Chidori chcąc przebić Outsutskiego, ale Momoshiki uśmiechnął się i uniknął jego ataku po czym chwycił Uchihe za szyje, następnie stworzył w swojej dłoni jakąś kulę energii, którą przyłożył do ciała Sasuke, brunet zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu, po chwili jego ciało zmieniło się w kłębek dymu.

Momoshiki:Co, Kage Bushin?

Sekundę później przed Momoshikim pojawił się Naruto, który kopnął go w brodę wybijając go w powietrze, po sekundzie przed nim pojawił się Sasuke waląc pięścią w tors i posyłając na sporą odległość.

Momoshiki:No proszę, nie sądziłem że potomkowie mojego klanu są tak potężni, ale chyba czas potraktować tą walkę na poważnie.

Momoshiki zaczął uwalniać swoją prawdziwą moc, po uwolnieniu, Momoshiki w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Sasuke i kopniakiem posłał go na sporą odległość.

Naruto:Sasuke.

Nim Blondyn zdołał coś zrobić Momoshiki chwycił go za głowe i zaczał jego twarzą wycierać ziemie, po czym rzucił go o najbliższą a zarazem najwyższą skałe.

Sasuke:Naruto wszystko w porządku?

Naruto:Tak, jakoś przeżyje.

Sasuke:Dalej, pokażmy mu naszą pełną moc.

Naruto:Jasne.

Naruto i Sasuke ponownie staneli naprzeciw Momoshikiego i zaczęli uwalniając swoją pełną moc po czym ruszyli na niego, gdy Uchiha pojawił się obok niego Momoshiki próbował go walnąć, brunet zniknął by po sekundzie pojawić się nad nim i wbić w jego ramie ostrze stworzone z chakry, po czym dostał cios od białowłosego, w tym momencie z drugiej strony pojawił się Naruto, który również przyłożył ostrzez chakry do jego żebra następnie tak jak Sasuke dostał cios i polciał kilka metrów dalej, w tym czasie Sasuke znowu pojawił się za nim przykładając kolejne ostrze do pleców Momoshikiego, przyjaciele powtórzyli to jeszcze kilka razy.

Naruto:Gotowy?

Sasuke:Zawsze.

Naruto i Sasuke aktywnili chakre, po czym ostrza wbite w ciało Momoshikiego zaczeły coraz mocniej świecić, aż w końcu eksplodowały, Naruto stworzył w swojej dłoni Rasengana dodając do niego chakre wszystkich ogoniastych bestii i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed poważnie rannym Momoshikim, po przyłożeniu techniki ciało białowłosego zaczeło się rozpadać.

Naruto:Uff...udało się.

Sasuke:Taa, chodźmy lepiej pomóc twojemu synowi.

Naruto:Dobra.


	23. 23

Kawaki podszedł do słabo przytomnego Boruto chwytając go za włosy i podnosząc.

Kawaki:Co jest Boruto, czyżby to był kres twoich możliwości?

Blondyn nie zdołał nic powiedzieć, Kawaki uśmiechnął się i walnął go z kolanka w brzuch.

Kawaki:Odpowiada się, gdy ktoś ci zadał pytanie.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek nie przestawił kopać Uzumakiego, gdy to mu się to jednak znudziło rzucił blondyna kilka na zniszczoną górę Hokage.

-Boruto, czy zamierzasz pozwolić dać się mu tak łatwo pokonać. (powiedział dość znajomy głos)

Nagle blondyn znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu, była tylko pustka biała przestrzeń a przed nim znajdował się białowłosy 17-latek.

Boruto:Mitsuki ty...

Mitsuki:Wybacz Boruto że odwrociłem się wtedy od ciebie, daliśmy się omamotać przez Kawakiego, co było naszą zgubą, jednak nie pozwól byś skończył tak jak my, wierzę że jesteś jedyną osobą która może to pokonać.

-Mitsuki ma rację. (powiedział tym bardziej kobiecy dojrzały głos)

Przed Boruto pojawiła się Hinata, która od razu podeszła do niego i go przytuliła.

Boruto:Mamo, tak mi przykro, gdybym wtedy nie uciekł nie doszło by do takiej sytuacji.

Hinata:To nie twoja wina, skąd mogłeś wiedzieć że coś takiego się wydarzy, jedynie kto tutaj jest temu winnien to my, za bardzo zaufaliśmy Kawakiemu.

W tym momencie przed Uzumakim pojawili się reszta mieszkańców Konohy jak i wszyscy jego dawni przyjaciele.

-Możesz to zrobić, pokonaj go Boruto! (powiedzieli wszyscy jednocześnie)

Boruto wrócił na pole bitwy zaczynając podnosić się z ziemii.

Boruto:"_Mamo, Mitsuki i wszyscy, macie rację nie mogę z nim przegrać, muszę to pokonać za wszelką cenę_" (powiedział zrywając swoją koszulę)

Blondyn zacisnął pięści i zaczął koncentrować swoją chakre, chwilę później jego ciało otoczyła biała aura, na klatce piersiowej pojawił się znak, który zaczął rozchodzić się po całym jego ciele, włosy stanęły do góry zmieniając kolor na biały, jego moc na tyle wzrosła że spowodowała trzęsienie całego terenu.

Kawaki:Co się dzieje, jego moc znacząco wzrosła?

Kawaki ruszył na Boruto próbując go zaatakować, jednak blondyn od tak zdołał chwycić jego pięści.

Kawaki.:co?

Boruto zadał kilka niesamowicie szybkich ciosów na koniec kopniakiem odepchnął go od siebie.

Kawaki:Jak to możliwe, nie byłem w stanie dostrzec jego ruchów.

Kawaki stworzył w dłoni pocisk chakry, i zaczął wyrzucać je w stronę blondyna, ten unikał idąc przed siebie, w ułamku sekundy pojawił się przed Kawakim, ten spodziewając się tego próbował zaatakować Uzumakiego, Boruto uchylił się przed jego ciosem i uderzył go w brzuch, Kawaki splunął krwią i padł na kolana.

Kawaki:Jego ruchy, nie jego moc jest inna niż wcześniej.

Kawaki spostrzegł nie mogącego ruszyć się Shizuke, uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

Kawaki:Ciekawe, czy będziesz w stanie uratować swojego przyjaciela. (powiedział wyrzucając swój atak)

Nim kula doleciała do Shizuke, Boruto w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przed nim obijając atak.

Boruto:Żałosne, próbujesz odwrócić ode mnie uwagę atakując Shizuke.

Tym czasem na polu walki pojawili się Naruto i Sasuke, Boruto ponownie rzucił się do ataku, blondyn chwycił rękę Kawakiego a następnie przystawił dłoń do ciała przeciwnika uwalniając swoją chakre, gdy to zrobił Kawaki odleciał na sporą odległość.

Naruto:Boruto jest silny.

Sasuke:Rzeczywiście, ta moc nie jest normalna, czym to jest?

Toneri:Już wam wyjaśniam. (powiedział pojawiając się)

Naruto:Toneri?

Toneri:To co widzicie to jest w pełni rozwinięte jego Jougan.

Sasuke:Jougana?

Toneri:Tak, to jest jego doujutsu.

Naruto:Niesamowite.

Boruto:Czas to zakończyć. (powiedział z poważnym tonem tworząc Rasengana)

Nim Kawaki zdołał coś zrobić, Boruto pojawił się za nim uderzając w jego plecy wbijając w ziemię.

Kawaki:N...nie to nie możliwe Khe...przegrałem (powiedział kaszląc krwią)

Boruto wrócił do swojej normalnej formy zanim stracił przytomność, przed upadkiem chwycił go Naruto.


	24. 24

Kilka dni później...

Boruto zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność, pierwsze co poczuł to że jest przykuty do szpitalnego łóżka przez śpiącą na nim Sarade.

Naruto:Nie opuściła sali od kiedy wróciliśmy.

Boruto:Tato, co się stało z Kawakim?

Naruto:Nie musisz się o niego martwić, załatwiłeś go.

Boruto:Uff, całe szczęście.

W tym momencie Sarada zaczęła się budzić, gdy ujrzała Boruto przytomnego od razu go przytuliła.

Sarada:Jak się czujesz kochanie?

Boruto:Bywało gorzej, ale nie jest źle . (odparł chichocząc)

Chwilę później do sali weszli Sasuke, Sakura, Himiwari, Kiyoko oraz Yanuri.

Himari:Onichan wszystko w porządku, słyszałam że byłeś strasznie ranny?

Boruto:Nie martw się Hima, moje rany się już zagoiły Sakura-san kiedy mogę opuścić szpital?

Sakura:Cóż zrobimy wstępne badania by upewnić się że jest w porządku, jeśli wyniki okażą się dobre możesz opuścić szpital.

Po zrobieniu badań, Boruto mógł opuścić szpital, przed budynkiem zastał Shizuke opartego o budynek z rękami skrzyżowanymi przy piersi.

Shizuke:Więc to prawda, wreszcie wróciłeś do sił.

Boruto:Shizuke, dziękuję ci za pomoc, gdyby nie ty nie pokonałbym Kawakiemu.

Shizuke:Nie dziękuj mi, zrobiłem to tylko dla tego by nie odebrał mi tej przyjemności pokonania cię, to ja będę jedyną osobą która cię pokona.

Boruto:Jasne, dattebasa.

Boruto udał się z przyjaciółmi do swojej ulubionej knajpy zamawiając kilka hamburgerów. Po zjedzeniu Boruto został wezwany do gabinetu Yukage.

Boruto:Witaj Mito-san, wyzwałaś mnie?

Mito:Po pierwsze chciałam ci powiedzieć że dobrze się spisałeś.

Boruto:To nic takiego. (odparł pocierać palcem nos)

Mito:Po drugie chciałam cię poinformować że to Ty zostaniesz drugim Yukage.

Ta informacja mocno zaskoczyła Boruto.

Boruto:Co ale jak to, ja się nie nadaje na stanowisko Kage, poza tym nic nie wiem o pełnieniu tej funkcji.

Naruto:Nie martw się synu, nauczę Cię tego.

Boruto:A co z tobą Sarada, czy nie chciałaś być przywódcą wioski?

Sarada:Tak, chciałam zostać Hokage ale skoro Konohy już nie mam, to postanowiłam że będę cię wspierać jako Yukage.

Mito:To właśnie dzięki tobie byliśmy w stanie odbudować wioskę Wiru i przywrócić jej dawną chwałę, jesteś silny wszyscy mieszkańcy popierają twoja kandydaturę.

Boruto:Zdaje się że nie mam innego wyboru, nie?

Mito:Nie.

Boruto:W porządku, podejmę to stanowisko.

Po uzgodnieniu wszystkich szczegółów Boruto i Sarada wrócili do domu.

Boruto:Rany, padam z nóg.

Sarada:Boruto, dasz mi chwilkę?

Boruto:Po co?

Sarada:Zobaczysz. (odparła zamykając się w sypialni)

Blondyn przez chwile czekał na zewnątrz, do czasu aż nie zawołała go Sarada, kiedy wszedł do środka jego szczęka upadła na podłogę, widząc Saradę ubraną w czarną bieliznę leżącą na jego łóżku.

Boruto:Sarada...ty.

Sarada:Pamiętasz co mi obiecałes przed walką z Kawakim.

Boruto tylko skinął posłusznie głową.

Sarada:W takim razie, może zabierzemy się za to.

Nie trzeba było mu powtarzać dwa razy od razu rzucił się na łóżko i zaczęli cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem.


	25. Epilog

Minęło 5 lat od pokonania Kawakiego, od tamtej pory Boruto pełni rolę jako drugi Yukage wioski Wiru, obecnie blondyn siedział przy biurku i wypełniał papierkową robotę.

Boruto:Rany ale nuda, dattebasa. (powiedział uderzając głową o biurko)

W tej chwili do gabinetu wszedł Yanuri ubrany w standardowy strój Jounina.

Yanuri:Yukage-sama to lista uczestników egzaminu na chuunina. (powiedział podając papiery)

Boruto:Dobrze, jeśli to wszystko możesz odejść.

Yanuri:Hai.

Kilka minut później do gabinetu przyszła Kiyoko z ogromną stertów papierów rzucając na biurko.

Kiyoko:Yukage-sama, to są papiery które pilnie trzeba uzupełnić.

Boruto:To wszystko mam wypełnić dziś? (spytał załamując ręce)

Kiyoko:Tak, proszę nie zapominać że po uzupełnieniu trzeba je odpowiednio posegregować. (powiedziała wychodząc)

Boruto:To już wolałbym jeszcze raz walczyć z Kawakim.

W tym czasie na pewnej polanie znajdował się Naruto razem z dwoma dziećmi, oboje mieli ok. 4 lat, jednym z nich był chłopiec (Korato) o krótkich czarnych włosach, jasno-niebieskich oczach, ubrany w ciemną bluzkę z symbolem Uchiha-Uzumaki na plecach, druga była blondwłosa dziewczynka (Yaruta)o czarnych jak smoła oczach, ubrana żółtą sukienkę), były Hokage pokazywał im kilka swoich technik.

Naruto:Spójrzcie, to się nazywa Rasengan.

Yaruta:Super.

Korato:Nauczyłbyś dziadku nas tej techniki.

Naruto:Myślę że dla was to trochę za wcześnie.

Słysząc to Korato opuścił głowę w dół, Naruto uśmiechnął się i poczochrał go po głowie.

Naruto:Nie martw się, jak skończycie akademię to was nauczę, nawet silniejszej techniki..

Korato:Naprawdę, dattebachi.

Naruto:Oczywiście, a teraz wracajmy do domu, wasza mama się wkurzy jeśli się spóźnimy na obiad.

-Hai. (powiedzieli oboje)

W tym czasie w jakimś ogrodzie Shizuke trenował chłopca, który był mniej więcej w wieku Korato i Yaruty, miał krótkie brązowe włosy, zielone oczy ubrany w czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach oraz tego samego koloru spodnie.

Shizuke:Co jest Morui, tylko na tyle cię stać?

Morui:Oczywiście że nie.

Shizuke:W takim dalej, chodź i uderz mnie wszystkim co masz..

Morui koncetrując chakre w swoich pięściąch ruszył na swojego ojca zaczynając na niego nacierać.

Shizuke:Tak, właśnie tak.

Kiyoko:Wróciłam, rany a ty dalej go trenujesz, odpuściłbyś to dopiero 4-letnie dziecko?

Shizuke:Ja w jego wieku znacznie ciężej trenowałem, poza tym chce by wyrósł na silnego shinobi a nie ciepłą kluchę.

**[W domu Uzumakich]**

Sakura:No nareszcie przeszliście.

Naruto:O witaj Sakura-chan, a Sasuke nie przyjdzie?

Sakura:Ehh, on wciąż jest w podróży, powiedział że zjawi za kilka tygodni.

Naruto:Cały on.

Nastał wieczór Boruto udało się wreszcie uporządkować papiery.

Boruto:Nareszcie koniec, czas wrócić do domu. (powiedział wychodząc z budynku)

Chwilę później dotarł do domu, wszędzie było ciemno, nie chcąc nikogo znudzić ostrożnie otworzył drzwi wchodząc do środka.

Sarada:Witaj w domu kochanie. (powiedziała całując męża)

Boruto:Sarada, ty nie śpisz?

Sarada:Czekałam na ciebie, chodź przygotowałam kolację, a ty ni opowiesz jak minął Ci dzień.

Blondyn nic nie powiedział tylko udał się do kuchni, i narzekał na swoją pracę.

Sarada:Od kiedy zostałeś Yukage ciężko pracujesz, przydałoby ci się kilka dni wolnego.

Boruto:Taa, san o tym myślałem, po egzaminach na chuunina, weźmiemy dzieci i wyjedziemy na krótkie wakacje.

Sarada:Już nie mogę się doczekać, dzieciaki zresztą też jak się dowiedzą, teraz chodźmy do łóżka. (powiedziała uwodzicielskim tonem owijając ręce wokół szyji blondyna)

Boruto:Czekaj, a co jeśli Korato i Yaruta się obudzą?

Sarada:Oj możemy użyć pieczęci wyciszającą dźwięk.

Boruto:Fakt, zapomniałem o tym.

Sarada chwyciła za ramie Boruto ciągnąć do sypialni i wyciągając dzwięk.


End file.
